L'amour de mes parents
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Après une vie assez misérable et un mariage foireux, Harry s'exile sur une île des Black avec les portraits de ses parents, de son parrain et d'un maître des potions sarcastique. Sur conseil de sa mère, il se retrouve à boire une potion qui le ramènera dans son corps de huit ans. Une nouvelle vie attend notre petit brun de 38 ans dans un corps qui en parait 30 de moins. OS.


Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire !

Alors, qu'on se le dise, je n'avais aucune idée pendant les 15 premières pages d'avec qui Harry allait finir ! Vu que la fic en fait 27 c'est juste un peu après la moitié que je me suis posée cette question existentielle. Les Serpentards à tendance Serdaigle n'étant d'aucun secours, j'ai tiré tout ça à pile ou face.

Son couple n'est pas un élément central à la fic, raison pour laquelle il n'est pas précisé, mais je souligne tout de même qu'il est **homosexuel** , au cas où certains se poseraient la question, peu importe la raison, vous le savez.

Maintenant, place à la fic ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'amour de mes parents**

Harry soupira en refermant le livre qu'il venait de finir. C'était le dernier. Le dernier d'une immense bibliothèque regroupant tous les livres qu'il possédait, et il y en avait beaucoup! Il les avaient tous lu, avait développé sa magie autant qu'il l'avait pu, avait amassé un nombre incalculable de connaissances. Aujourd'hui il pouvait réellement prétendre au titre de plus puissant sorcier de sa génération. Enfin, si on omettait les titres de mage noir en formation qu'il se coltinait depuis son divorce.

Il s'était marié à Ginnevra un an après la fin de la guerre, sous l'insistance de Molly et Ronald qui le harcelaient dans ce but. Sa femme avait mis au monde deux garçons et une fille qui lui ressemblaient... un peu trop... Il avait découvert qu'aucun de ses enfants n'était le siens, ils avaient tous bu une potion à leur naissance qui les faisaient ressembler à leur père "officiel".

Cinq ans après son mariage, alors qu'il découvrait la supercherie, il avait demandé le divorce. C'est là qu'il avait découvert où étaient ses vrais ennemis. Dumbledore, qui s'était fait passé pour mort soi-disant pour organiser la résistance, lui était tombé dessus, suivit par une Molly larmoyante, un Ronald plus rouge que ces cheveux et une Hermione remontée qui lui avait fait la morale, encore. Kingsley, l'actuel ministre, était même venu lui faire la morale, lui demandant d'arrêter d'être égoïste et de penser un peu au peuple sorcier qui serait effondré quand il apprendrait son divorce.

Le tout avait convaincu Harry que, définitivement, il n'était qu'une marionnette entre leurs mains, juste bonne à les satisfaire. Il avait donc disparu du jour au lendemain, emportant toutes ses possessions dans une île des Black que personne ne connaissait. Ginnevra n'avait jamais eut accès aux coffres de son parrain car il était devenu Lord de la maison des Black après son mariage. Elle était donc "juste" Lady Potter alors qu'il était Lord Potter-Black.

Malgré leur mariage elle restait une traitre-à-son-sang ce qui avait empêché Harry de l'intégrer à la noble lignée des Black, tout comme "ses" enfants vu qu'ils n'avaient pas son sang. Il aurait du pour cela faire un rituel d'adoption mais il devait vouloir les adopter dans sa lignée, ce qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas à ce moment là.

Enfin. Harry s'était donc exilé, suivant de loin l'évolution du monde sorcier anglais: Tous ceux qui avaient des liens plus ou moins fort avec les mangemorts avaient été embrassés par les détraqueurs, réduisant de beaucoup le nombre de Sang-Pur. Le reste de la population s'était jeté comme des vautours sur les restes de leurs cadavres, et quels restes! Les fortunes, résidences et objets s'étaient volatilisés, éparpillés dans le monde. Le ministère était devenu de plus en plus corrompue, laissant la loi du plus fort se mettre tranquillement en place. Et à ce moment, les plus forts étaient les Nés-Moldus.

La culture moldu avait envahit leur monde, les traditions sorcière oubliées, les créatures massacrées ou enfermées, parquées comme des animaux dans un zoo. C'était à vomir. Les sorciers avaient de moins en moins de respect pour la magie, pour Magia. Ils avaient oubliés. Les ignorants qui régnaient sur leur monde avaient simplement oublié ce qui faisait du monde magique ce qu'il était. Puis un jour, ce fut la chute. La douche froide. Dumbledore, dans son immense sagesse, avait entreprit de révéler leur monde aux moldus. On était en 2017.

Harry, du haut de ses 37 ans, avait observé le massacre. Les moldus ne s'étaient pas agenouillés comme Dumbledore le pensait, non, au contraire, ils s'étaient révoltés, avaient fait avec les sorciers, ce que eux-même avaient fait avec les créatures magiques. Harry aurait pu rire de la situation si des milliers d'innocents à travers le monde n'avaient pas fait les frais de la bêtise des anglais.

Le Survivant soupira. On était finalement en 2018, il venait de terminer le dernier livre de sa bibliothèque, avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour devenir le plus puissant, il pouvait donc retourner auprès du portrait de ses parents et de Snape. Étrangement, il avait pris son portrait en fuyant l'Angleterre. Ses sarcasmes lui avaient manqué. Il avait aussi le portrait de Sirius mais il n'avait pas pu prendre celui de Remus. Andromeda avait refusé de fuir avec lui et l'avait empêché de prendre son filleul. Résultat ? Deux semaines après son départ, la Gazette lui apprenait leur décès dans un « malencontreux accident ». Ça avait manqué de l'anéantir.

_ Maman, Papa, Siri, Professeur.

Lily sourit gentiment à son fils :

_ Mon bébé.

_ Tu as terminé, fils ? Demanda son père.

_ Oui. Répondit-il. Même si je ne vois pas en quoi cela va m'être utile.

_ C'est quelque chose que ton père et moi avons mis en place dès que nous avons su que nous étions menacés.

_ Une seconde chance, Bambi ! Sourit son parrain.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_ Bien, Potter, commença son ancien professeur de potion, dans cette armoire se trouve une potion, vous avez juste à la boire, après quoi, venez me voir.

Le brun, qui avait déjà saisi la fiole, le regarda bizarrement :

_ Vous voir professeur ?

_ Tu verra bien, Bambi ! Rigola son parrain. Et ne tarde pas trop pour moi !

_ Huh ?

_ Bois fils, fait nous confiance. Lui dit gentiment son père.

_ Tu sais toujours où habitait Sev' pendant les vacances, mon bébé ?

_ Euh… oui maman…

_ Alors bois, nous nous retrouverons plus vite ainsi.

Harry finit par hausser les épaules. Il avait pas tout compris mais il avait une confiance aveugle en sa maman. Il but la fiole, et s'évanouit aussitôt. C'est des coups sur la porte et la voix tonitruante de feu son oncle Vernon qui le réveillèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux dans son petit placard sous l'escalier. Allons bon, c'était quoi encore ce délire ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son sort qu'il était éjecté du placard avec comme consigne de faire le petit déjeuner. Il fit ses corvées sans moufter, sais-t-on jamais et soupira quand on le renferma dans sa « chambre ».

Bien. Maintenant, réfléchir. Alors d'après le journal du jours, nous étions le 31 Juillet 1988. Il avait donc 8 ans aujourd'hui. Soit. Dans l'ordre des choses (et suivant le plan fait un peu plus tôt avec les portraits de ses parents) il devait trouver son professeur préféré (notez l'ironie) Messire Severus Snape. Ensuite viendrait la lourde tâche de faire libérer Sirius. Puis il faudrait trouver Remus. Enfin, et ce serait sûrement le plus dur, faire cohabiter les deux anciens maraudeurs avec la chauve-souris des cachots. Bah, rien d'impossible quand on s'appelait Harry Potter… Prions quand même pour sortir vivant de toute cette histoire…

Le jeune Potter attendit patiemment le soir que toute sa « famille » dorme pour se faufiler hors du placard. Il jeta quelques sorts de sommeil sur les Dursley avant de faire un tour dans la salle de bain. Quelques glamours et métamorphoses plus tard il ressemblait à un adolescent lambda, brun aux yeux marrons. Il appliqua du fond de teint sur sa cicatrice avant de mettre un bandeau, deux précautions valant mieux qu'une. Ainsi paré, il sortit de la maison pour appeler le Magicobus.

_ Bonsoir, petit ! Ou veux-tu aller ?

_ Impasse du tisseur, à Carbone-les-mines, s'il vous plaît.

_ Bien sûre, 12 mornilles et 27 noises.

_ Ça vous embête si je paye en livres ? Je n'ai pas eut le temps de passer à la banque…

_ Pas de problème gamin ! 3,87 livres s'il te plaît.

Harry paya avec soulagement. Il avait piqué de l'argent à Pétunia mais n'était pas certain que le contrôleur accepterait. La route pour le domicile de Snape fut dangereuse, rapide et pleine de secousses mais il arriva finalement à bon port. Une fois seul il se dirigea vers la maison qu'il savait appartenir à son ancien professeur. Il eut à peine le temps de toquer qu'une tornade noire l'embarqua à l'intérieur avec un « Ce n'est pas trop tôt, Potter ! » qui le laissa hésitant quelques instants.

_ Huh… ?

_ Cette potion ne marchait pas que sur vous, stupide véracrasse ! Elle marchait sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, tableaux inclut ! Maintenant cessez de bailler aux corneilles et rédigez une lettre pour cet incapable de premier ministre afin de ramener le cabot !

Harry regarda bêtement le sorcier face à lui avant que ce dernier ne perde patience et ne l'assoit de force devant un parchemin.

_ Maintenant, écrivez !

Bon. Au moins certaines choses ne changerez jamais…

OoOoO

En ce 2 Août 1988, Cornélius Fudge savourait un verre de Brandy en travaillant. Les temps étaient calmes et le peuple était content, que demander de plus ? Il prit la dernière lettre du courrier du jour et faillit s'étrangler en voyant le sceau des Potter. Bon, pas de panique, c'était peut-être juste une lettre de courtoisie pour prendre contact ? Il ouvrit la missive.

 _Cher ministre Fudge,_

 _Je me présente, Harry James Potter, Héritier des maisons Potter et Black._

Pour l'instant tout allait bien.

 _C'est à propos de cette dernière que je m'adresse à vous en ce jour. Il est en effet venu à ma connaissance que mon parrain et actuel Lord de la maison Black, avait été emprisonné sans procès._

Là Cornélius commença à suer.

 _Il est inconcevable qu'un tel oubli ait pu avoir lieu ! J'en suis révolté ! Aussi, en ma qualité d'Héritier de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black, je vous demande de rectifier cette impardonnable erreur._

Le ministre faillit s'évanouir. Il prit le temps de lire la fin de la lettre qui consistait en des menaces à peine voilée pour un tel affront à la maison des Black et se terminait par la signature du jeune homme avec les sceaux Potter et Black. Cornélius aurait pu réfléchir posément à tout cela, mais les solutions de facilités étant les meilleurs, il se rua sur sa cheminée pour contacter son bon ami Lucius. Lui saurait sûrement quoi faire ! Ou pas…

_ Mais enfin, Cornélius, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? On enferme pas un Héritier ou un Lord sans procès !

_ Mais enfin, Lucius, comment allons-nous nous en sortir ?

Le blond se retint de lui dire que lui n'était nullement concerné par tout ça, mais à la place il réfléchit et vit là l'occasion de décrédibiliser Dumbledore.

_ Le Président du Magenmagot à cette époque était Albus Dumbledore, c'était à lui de s'occuper que toutes les personnes enfermées à Azkaban aient un procès.

_ Mais oui ! Il est donc responsable de cette énorme erreur ! Ne reste plus qu'à l'annoncer lors du procès de Sirius Black.

_ Exact. Ainsi, qu'il soit coupable ou innocent, Albus en sera impacté.

_ Ce serait même encore mieux s'il était innocent, ainsi, nous serions presque certains d'avoir le Survivant de notre côté ! C'est parfait ! Se ravit le ministre.

OoOoO

Harry, drapé dans de luxueuses robes d'Héritier et entouré par ses avocat Ted et Andromeda Tonks (même s'il en voulait encore à la femme qui l'avait privé de son filleul, il l'avait aimé comme sa grand-mère), arriva dans l'Atrium du Ministère. Ils avaient pesé le pour et le contre avec Severus mais finalement le petit brun avait eu gain de cause. Il haïssait de se donner en spectacle mais il était prêt à le faire afin de montrer à Dumbledore qu'il ne serait jamais sa marionnette ! Le petit groupe se dirigea calmement vers la salle où se réunissait le Magenmagot, le visage figé dans une expression neutre. Plusieurs les observèrent sans toutefois reconnaître le Survivant. Il faut dire qu'il apparaissait sans lunettes, les cheveux longs jusqu'au bas du dos et dans une attitude digne d'un Héritier de Sang-Pur, tout le contraire de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ils purent ainsi prendre place tranquillement dans les tribunes. Harry haussa un sourcil (tic qu'il avait pris il y a longtemps à Snape) avant de se pencher vers Meda :

_ Sais-tu qui est cet illustre inconnu qui siège pour ma famille ? De même pour les Black ?

_ Tu ne les connais pas ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Pourtant ils représentent tes maisons.

_ Eh bien cela va rapidement changer…

Ils clôturèrent leur discussion quand les portes se refermèrent et que le silence se fit dans la salle.

_ Bien, fit Dumbledore, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Il fit le petit discours habituel de début de session avant de donner la parole au ministre :

_ Mes chers confrères, j'ai reçu hier une lettre de l'Héritier Potter-Black qui n'est nul autre que Harry Potter ! Commença Cornélius avant d'être coupé par Dumbledore :

_ En êtes-vous certain mon cher Cornélius ? Harry est en sécurité auprès de sa famille et je n'ai pas été informé de cette prise de contact…

_ La lettre se terminait par sa signature avec les sceaux Potter et Black pour l'accompagner. Rétorqua Cornélius. Mais là n'es pas le problème. Non, le problème c'est qu'il m'a contacté afin que son parrain, Lord Sirius Black, ait un procès.

_ Comment cela ? Attaqua immédiatement Albus.

_ Eh bien, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas fait correctement votre travail, Président, vu qu'il n'a effectivement pas eut de procès, j'ai moi-même vérifié. Bien évidemment, Harry Potter, en sa qualité d'Héritier, souhaite que cette erreur soit réparée.

_ Harry ne peut pas souhaiter cela, allons, Cornélius, ce n'est qu'un enfant… Fit le directeur de Poudlard, soucieux de faire annuler ce procès.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à le lui dire. Fit moqueusement Fudge en désignant le jeune garçon assit de manière jusque là anonyme avec ses avocats.

Albus regarda le gamin avant de pâlir drastiquement. Harry se leva alors, royal et arborant fièrement les blasons Potter et Black, il prit la parole :

_ Je vous assure, Mr le Président, que je souhaite que ce procès ait lieu. Même si, avant cela, j'aimerais questionner les deux personnes qui siègent pour mes maisons. Après tout, en l'absence de Lord Black, la régence aurait du revenir à Lady Augusta Londubat.

_ Est-ce vrai, jeune homme ? Demanda sévèrement la stricte Lady.

_ C'est en tout cas ce que souhaitaient mes parents et mon parrain s'ils étaient incapable de tenir leur rôle dans cette illustre assemblée.

_ Allons mon garçon, fit un Albus quelque peu déboussolé, bon sang tout ceci n'était absolument pas prévu ! Que sais-tu de ce que voulaient tes parents ?

_ Un testament ne ment pas, Mr le Président.

_ Mais…

_ Je sais, vous l'avez fait bloquer, arguant que je devrais être le premier à le lire. Réjouissez-vous, c'est chose faites ! Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien rendre la régence à Lady Londubat que l'on passe au procès de mon parrain, je vous en serais gré. Finit le brun, souriant moqueusement au vieux bonhomme qui fulminait.

OoOoO

_ Voilà, c'est à peu près comme ça que le tout s'est déroulé, puis après tu es arrivé et tu connais la suite !

Sirius sourit à son filleul. Il avait été innocenté dans l'après-midi et avait dans la foulée récupéré son titre et la garde de son filleul. Augusta avait voulut rendre la régence de la maison Potter à l'animagus mais il avait décliné, lui laissant même la régence des Black en son absence vu qu'il comptait profiter de son petit Bambi et retrouver un certain loup.

_ Dis-moi, Bambi, si un jour je tombe enceint d'un petit Teddy, tu voudras bien être le parrain ?

_ Huh ?

Sirius partit dans un grand éclat de rire canin avant de lui raconter que lui et Moony étaient en couple avant sa mort.

_ Même si… Sembla hésiter le Black. Severus est sexy, non ? Tu crois que Moony accepterait une partie à trois ?

_ Ow ! Non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! Cria le petit brun en courant hors de la pièce où son parrain se tordait de rire. Bordel Siri, je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant dix ans ! Ne parle plus jamais de ta vie sexuelle avec moi !

Severus haussa un sourcil en le voyant passer dans le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine et s'y enfermer. Sûrement pour faire une quelconque pâtisserie, le gamin semblait vouloir reprendre rapidement du poids… et leur en faire prendre par la même occasion !

_ Coucou Sev' ! Fit joyeusement l'animagus en sautillant dans le salon pour se poser devant son fauteuil où il lisait les papiers de Gringotts.

_ Cabot.

_ Tu fais quoi ?

_ Je nous cherche un refuge suffisamment grand pour ne pas avoir à te croiser pendant les trois prochaines années !

_ Ooooh. Méchant Sevy ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

_ Non.

_ Vraiment ? Continua l'ancien Griffondor en se penchant sur le fauteuil.

_ Non ! Bordel, dégage sac-à-puces ! Grogna le potioniste lorsque Sirius s'assit sur ses genoux dans le but de lui léchouiller le visage.

_ Arg ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous voulez me traumatiser où quoi ?! Râla Harry en sortant de la cuisine.

_ Ne râlez pas, Potter, et venez plutôt ôter votre boule de poils de mes genoux !

_ Allons professeur, nous ne sommes pas assez intime pour que je vous chaperonne dans votre relation avec mon parrain ! La seule chose que je vous demande c'est d'être discret durant vos séances de pelotage !

Harry s'enfuit prestement après ces quelques mots, laissant Snape hurler son nom et quelques injures au milieu de ses esquives de chien galeux. Héhéhé. Cette nouvelle vie s'annonçait bien plus passionnante que la dernière !

OoOoO

_ Hum. Je suppose que je vais faire comme si tout cela était vrai.

_ Mais c'est vrai, Moony ! Tu n'auras qu'à demander à James et Lily. Harry devrais revenir sous peu avec leurs tableaux.

_ Et après nous partirons sur cette île des Black afin d'avoir la paix. Fit doctement Remus, j'ai retenu Patmol.

_ Voilà ! Sourit l'animagus. Et là Bambi pourra faire ses tests sur la marque des ténèbres et aussi t'enseigner comment dompter ton loup.

_ Hn. Je vais faire confiance au louveteau, il a l'air beaucoup plus sain d'esprit que toi, Siri.

Lord Black gonfla les joues comme un enfant et se mit à bouder. Il avait retrouvé Remus une petite heure avant et lui avait révélé dans la foulée tous ce qu'il s'était passé dans la ligne temporelle qu'ils venaient d'effacer. Moony avait eut l'air dubitatif. Mais qui ne le serait pas ? Enfin, il aurait pu douter de la santé mentale de Sirius après son séjour à Azkaban mais Snape n'aurait pas pris la peine de confirmer ses dires s'ils n'étaient pas vrais. Et la chauve-souris était toujours trop sérieuse pour lui faire une vulgaire blague ! Il en était donc rendu là, attendant le fils de James et Lily (et les portraits de ces derniers) avant de partir pour une île des Black où apparemment Harry s'était déjà retranché dans 'l'autre temps'. Et il partirait sur cette île en compagnie d'un louveteau, de deux tableaux, d'une chauve-souris grincheuse et d'un sale cabot farceur. Que du bonheur en perspective !

OoOoO

_ Vous êtes sur ?

_ Oui gamin, je suis sur !

_ Vous avez conscience que si je me suis foiré dans mes calculs je vais probablement devoir vous couper le bras ?

_ Je sais !

_ Et que vous ne pourrez plus…

_ Je sais, Potter ! Maintenant cessez de tergiverser et récitez cette foutue incantation ! Finit par s'exaspérer Severus devant un Harry de neuf ans qui s'apprêtait à réaliser une incantation runique pour lui enlever la marque des Ténèbres.

Harry avait bossé dessus pendant la dernière année et avait mis au point ce rituel qui mélangeait magie runique, magie du sang et magie Fourchelangue. Une vrai merveille qui, si elle marchait, pourrait faire disparaître la marque infâme de Voldemort. Libérant le potioniste de l'influence de tonton Voldy mais aussi de papi Dumby.

_ Bien. Soupira finalement le jeune garçon en attrapant une fiole de son sang. Les runes serviraient à protéger Snape (et lui-même accessoirement), la fiole de son sang avec la protection de sa mère agirait contre la magie de Tom et le Fourchelangue lui servirait à défaire la marque. Harry souffla, puis se lança.

OoOoO

Sirius bondit sur ses pieds quand la porte se rouvrit sur son filleul :

_ Bambi ? Demanda-t-il anxieusement.

_ Tout s'est bien passé ? S'enquit également Remus, tendu comme un arc.

Les deux hommes avaient finit par bien s'entendre avec le potioniste au point de faire ménage à trois, à la plus grande horreur du Survivant. Comprenez-le, il n'avait rien contre, mais voir ces trois idiots s'envoyer en l'air dans SA cuisine, sur SON plan de travail l'avait traumatisé à vie ! Après ça, il les avaient interdit de cuisine, et vu l'air ravi des elfes, ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'ils s'adonnaient à ce genre d'activités dans ce lieu sacré.

Bref. Il regarda les adultes devant lui (incluant les portraits de ses parents) et leur annonça que tout s'était bien déroulé, que la marque avait disparut, mais que Severus avait besoin de beaucoup de repos.

_ Je suis tellement fière de toi mon petit bébé ! S'exclama Lily.

_ Maman ! Rougit brusquement le petit brun. Tu te rappelle que j'ai 40 ans ?

_ Allons mon petit faon, même quand tu auras 150 ans et que tu seras tout vieux et tout ridé tu seras toujours mon petit bébé.

_ Après tout quand tu es né tu étais tout fripé et elle t'aimait quand même.

_ Papa ! S'exclama-t-il, rouge de honte. Mais il souriait quand même. Ces interactions avec ses parents il en avait tellement rêvé, aussi, même s'il n'avait plus l'âge, il aimerait toujours autant ces petits moments avec sa famille.

OoOoO

_ J'ai une… nouvelle, Messieurs. Fit la très digne Augusta Londubat, assise dans le salon du Manoir Potter où Sirius et Harry avaient décidé de la recevoir, elle et Neville. Elle porta tranquillement sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres en regardant le jeune Potter hausser un sourcil de manière interrogatrice. Lors de la dernière réunion des Ladys pour savoir qui organiserait les Bals cette année, nous avons décidé que celui de Samain serait pour les Potter et celui de Imbolc pour les Black.

_ Mais… Mais c'est dans deux mois ! S'écria Sirius.

_ Mmm, oui. En tant que Lord Black c'est à vous de faire toute cette organisation, bonne chance. Sourit la vieille dame devant l'air paniqué de l'animagus. Ah ! Elle savait qu'il réagirait comme ça ! Par contre son filleul avait l'air ravi de son sort. Elle savait que lui confier Samain lui ferait plaisir. Il allait pouvoir dignement honorer ses parents. Samain se déroulait du 31 Octobre au 2 Novembre, le Bal étant le 31. Cette fête était là pour honorer les morts et les ancêtres, on déposait des lanternes sur les court d'eau pour guider les morts et on offrait à Magia des choses qui symbolisent notre famille avec souvent des messages écrit que l'on jette dans les flammes pour qu'ils aillent jusqu'au Royaume des Esprits. On remerciait alors Magia d'accueillir les morts en son sein et de veiller sur eux et sur leur repos éternel. Quand à Imbolc, cette fête avait lieu le 2 Février et célébrait la lumière renaissante et la purification des corps. On offrait à Magia des mèches de cheveux et de l'eau à l'aube après avoir fait la fête toute la nuit afin qu'elle nous garde et nous purifie.

_ Faisons un contrat d'entraide Bambi. Tu m'aides, je t'aides.

_ Tss, même pas en rêve. Tu regardes, je gère. En tant qu'Héritier des Potter et des Black je comptes bien faire de ces deux Bals une réussite. Donc cela veut dire te tenir éloigné de toute organisation sauf si on veut une catastrophe à l'arrivée…

_ T'es dur Bambi…

_ Réaliste, parrain, réaliste. Mais ne parlons pas de cela, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour que tout soit parfait, aussi, ma chère Augusta, pourrais-je vous emprunter votre Héritier ?

_ Neville ? S'étonna-t-elle, s'attendant plutôt à ce qu'il demande son aide à elle.

_ Moi ? S'étonna tout autant le jeune garçon jusque là silencieux.

_ Oui, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. De Luna aussi… hum… oui ! Je sens que ça sera bon ! Parfait. Qu'en pensez-vous ma chère Augusta ?

_ Je vais vous faire confiance, mon cher Harry, surprenez-moi.

_ Bien. Il ne nous restes plus que deux mois vu que le Bal aura lieu le 2 Février. Neville, allons chercher le reste des troupes et mettons-nous à la tâche !

Et le timide jeune homme offrit un sourire si resplendissant au jeune Potter que sa grand-mère en fut saisit. Jamais depuis l'attaque sur Frank et Alice leur fils n'avait sourit de manière aussi radieuse. Oui, même si ce Bal était une catastrophe, le fait que son petit-fils ait un tel sourire en valait la peine.

OoOoO

Harry, assit à la table de réunion avec ses généraux, repensa à la manière dont il avait recruté chacun d'eux. Et cela fut plus simple qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ…

 _En premier Luna._

_ Bonjour Harry, Neville. Je vous attendais.

_ Je le sais bien ma petite spathiphyllum. Sourit gentiment Harry. Ton père est déjà au courant je suppose ?

_ Il nous souhaite une bonne semaine.

_ Dans ce cas nous sommes partis.

Neville les suivit un peu perdu, mais Luna se montra si gentille avec lui durant le trajet jusqu'au Manoir Potter qu'il ne s'en formalisa pas. Même s'il se demandait ce qu'était un straphillilium ou quelque chose dans le genre, il ne savait plus trop…

 _Ensuite, récupérer Dobby._

_ Sev' ! J'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes voir Lucius ! Fit Harry en arrivant sur l'île des Black après avoir déposé Luna et Neville dans une pièce remplit de bouquins sur comment réussir un Bal afin qu'ils commencent à rassembler des idées.

_ Lucius ? Comme Lucius Malefoy ? Le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

_ Lui-même. J'ai une proposition pour lui.

_ Pour la marque ?

_ Hum. Hum. Nous y allons ?

Severus soupira en s'emparant d'un portoloin de secours. Pas qu'il doutait que le gamin de neuf ans devant lui pourrait facilement venir à bout du méchant mangemort, mais il voulait éviter de dire à sa meilleur amie que son bébé s'était battu contre le-dit méchant mangemort. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard et il se trouvait dans un salon richement décoré, une tasse de thé à la main, assis en face du couple de blonds.

_ Ah. Un Chaï Impérial, cela faisait longtemps. Fit Harry. Il est excellent Lady Malefoy. Complimenta-t-il Narcissa. Connaissez-vous la variante du Chaï Latte ?

_ J'ai bien peur que non, Héritier Potter-Black.

_ Je compte en faire servir pour le bal d'Imbolc, vous me direz à ce moment ce que vous en pensez.

_ Avec plaisir. Sourit la dame. Ce petit était adorable et connaisseur en thé (ce qui était rare de nos jours ! Les hommes préférant l'alcool à une infusion de plantes… pff, ignares!)

_ Que nous vaut donc l'honneur de votre visite ? S'enquit le Lord blond.

_ C'est pour un échange, Lord Malefoy. Un rituel pour enlever les horribles tatouages à tête de serpent contre un elfe de maison que je souhaiterais avoir.

_ Comm…

_ Nous acceptons. Fit Narcissa en coupant la parole à son mari pour la première fois de sa vie.

_ Cissa…

_ Tais-toi donc, Lucius. Tu as fait des erreurs, ton père en a fait, ma famille en a fait, mais il est hors de question, tu m'entends, _hors de questions_ que toutes ces erreurs condamnent _mon_ bébé Dragon.

_ Cissa…

La Lady plissa des yeux, défiant son mari de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Si cela peut vous aider à faire votre choix, voici un dossier sur tout ce que j'ai rassemblé à propos de votre… hum… guide… finit Harry de manière hésitante, faisant sourire doucement Narcissa.

Lucius attrapa le dossier et pâlit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture alors que sa femme à ses côtés rayonnait de plus en plus. Tss… foutue femelle à l'instinct maternel beaucoup trop développé !

_ Severus… ?

Le brun se contenta de lui présenter son bras vierge de toute marque.

_ Très bien. Que souhaitez-vous en échange ?

_ Un elfe de maison du nom de Dobby.

_ Vous l'aurez. Et attendez-vous à avoir d'autres demandes 'd'échange' avec ce que vous venez de me faire lire.

Harry se contenta de sourire.

 _Puis sauver l'adorable Winky avant qu'elle ne devienne une junkie._

_ Bonjour Lady Bones. Salua joyeusement Harry en entrant dans le bureau de la directrice du département de la justice magique.

_ Héritier Potter-Black. Fit suspicieusement Amélia, méfiante devant la bonne humeur un peu trop suspecte de l'enfant de neuf ans face à elle.

_ J'aimerais vous faire part de quelque chose mais avant cela je souhaiterais y mettre une condition.

La femme se contenta de hausser un sourcil dubitatif.

_ J'aimerais, en échange d'une information de la plus haute importance, récupérer une elfe de maison.

_ Et quelle est donc cette information ?

_ Mon parrain a été témoin durant son emprisonnement d'une discussion où il était question de Lady Croupton prenant la place de son fils à Azkaban alors qu'elle se savait condamnée par une maladie incurable.

Cela eut pour mérite de réduire Amélia au silence.

_ Suite à quoi, Barty Croupton Junior serait partit avec son père et je soupçonne ce dernier de le cacher chez lui.

_ Si c'est vrai…

_ Alors leur elfe de maison, Winky, sera mienne. Bonne journée Lady Bones.

La femme regarda le gamin sortir de son bureau d'un air hagard. Bon sang ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle vérifie si tout ce bazar était vrai ! Et il l'était, visiblement, vu que quelques jours plus tard les deux derniers Croupton étaient emmenés à Azkaban, enfin…

_ Monsieur le Président-Sorcier, je ne peux que m'indigner de la manière dont vous gérer cette noble assemblée. Commença doucereusement le jeune Héritier Potter-Black.

Amélia ne savait pas qui avait donné cette langue assassine au jeune garçon mais le fait est que quand il prenait la parole, il ne valait mieux pas en être la cible…

_ Comment cela mon garçon ? S'enquit le vieux sorcier.

_ C'est Héritier Potter-Black pour vous, Monsieur le Président-Sorcier, à moins que vous n'ayez oublié les bonnes manières ? Il eut un rictus méprisant avant de continuer dans le silence tendu de la salle. Si je m'indigne, c'est parce qu'encore une fois vous envoyez des personnes à Azkaban sans leur donner de procès. Or, je vous rappelle que c'est un droit fondamental que possède toute personne que de pouvoir se défendre de ce dont on l'accuse.

Albus soupira intérieurement. Depuis que ce sale gosse était venu réclamer un procès à son parrain, tout partait en cacahuète ! De son professeur de potion qui désertait au gamin lui-même qui, en plus de le faire passer pour incompétent, s'affichait comme seul maître de sa destinée, pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour le sale gosse ! Mais bon, il dut s'incliner et le procès des deux Croupton eut donc lieu. Sauf que là encore, rien ne se passa comme prévu !

_ Pourquoi suivez-vous le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Continua Amélia dans son interrogatoire sous Véritasérum de Barty Croupton Junior après que son père soit partit se faire embrasser pour haute trahison envers la nation et usage d'Impardonnables.

_ Il m'a promis de me libérer de mon père et de restaurer la culture sorcière.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Avec l'influence de la culture moldu les mariages homosexuels ne sont plus autorisés et les médecins ont ordre de faire avorter tous les hommes qui tombent enceint pour ne pas choquer les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Amélia aurait pu s'insurger devant l'insulte aux Né-Moldus, elle aurait _du_ s'insurger. Mais, comme une grande partie du Magenmagot, elle se figea d'horreur en apprenant qu'on faisait avorter les hommes enceint. Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait quasiment plus de grossesses masculines ! Et ces sois-disant experts qui leur sortait que c'était parce qu'on ne mélangeait pas suffisamment le sang sorcier au sang moldu !

_ Il dit vrai, Lady Bones. Intervint Harry. Un de mes ancêtres a même mené une étude car il souhaitait mettre enceint son mari dans les meilleurs circonstances. Il a découvert à cette occasion que le sang moldu affaiblissait les chances d'un homme de porter un enfant.

_ Et quel crédit pouvons-nous donner à votre ancêtre, Monsieur Potter ? Fit mielleusement un Né-Moldu siégeant grâce à son ordre de Merlin troisième classe et visiblement contre le fait qu'un homme soit enceint.

_ C'est Héritier Potter-Black. Le reprit Harry, ce qui allait finir par devenir une habitude… Et quand au crédit à accorder à mon ancêtre, cela dépend si vous pensez que des recherches menées conjointement par Godric Griffondor et Rowena Serdaigle méritent qu'on les prennent au sérieux ou non…

Amélia soupira. C'est vrai qu'on avait tendance à oublier que la fille cadette de Godric Griffondor s'était unie avec une Potter… Oui _une_ , deux filles pouvaient également concevoir ensemble, après tout, c'était de la magie et la magie ne faisait pas de différence entre ses enfants. Elle secoua la tête et reprit son interrogatoire :

_ Avez-vous participé à la torture sur les Londubat le 2 Novembre 1981 ?

_ Non.

_ Mais… Amélia fronça les sourcils. Vous étiez présents n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors que faisiez-vous ?

_ Je protégeais l'enfant avec Rabastan.

_ Vous le protégiez ?

_ Bellatrix voulait le torturer devant ses parents, mais on ne touche pas aux enfants, ils sont sacrés. Alors avec Rabastan, nous l'avons emmené plus loin pendant que Rodolphus dirigeait Bella vers les parents.

Ah. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait maintenant ?

_ Qui souhaitait torturer les Londubat ? Intervint encore une fois Harry.

Lady Bones se retint de soupirer, ce gamin avait un don pour les interventions, c'était quand même inquiétant à force, parce que là, il venait clairement de lui piquer sa place sans que personne ne trouve rien à y redire. Enfin si… Dumbledore aurait bien voulut, mais il devait avoir peur de se faire (encore) jeter par le jeune Héritier.

_ Bellatrix.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'elle voulait savoir où était son maître.

_ Pourquoi suivait-elle cet homme ?

_ Il lui avait promis de retrouver ses filles.

Allons bon, c'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Se demanda Amélia qui trouvait que ce procès allait de révélation en révélation. Un peu trop à son goût…

_ Ses filles ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je n'en sais pas plus. Répondit Barty mais Harry lui savait, visiblement.

_ Australis Corona Bellatrix Lestrange et Borealis Corona Rodolphine Lestrange. Elles sont présentes sur la tapisserie des Black. Enfin, elles sont maintenant présente sur la tapisserie des Black après que les Gobelins se soient rendu compte qu'un sort avait été posé afin qu'elles disparaissent de toutes les tapisseries familiales comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Des recherches sont en cours pour les retrouver.

_ Je vais devoir vous croire, Héritier Potter-Black. Fit Amélia. Bien reprenons, nous en étions aux Londubat… vous protégiez donc l'enfant avec Rodolphus et Rabastan en éloignant Bellatrix de lui ?

_ Oui.

_ Avez-vous participer à la torture des Londubat ?

_ Non.

_ Avez-vous torturé d'autres personnes ?

_ Non.

_ Avez-vous tué des personnes pour le compte de Vous-savez-qui ?

_ Non.

_ Vous êtes-vous battu pour le compte de Vous-savez-qui ?

_ Oui.

_ Contre qui ?

_ L'ordre du Phénix.

_ En quelle occasion ?

_ Quand nous avons été attaqué au Manoir Rosier.

_ Le jour de la mort de Lord Rosier ?

_ Evan était gentil, il n'avait jamais levé sa baguette contre quiconque, il aimait les plantes et Regulus, il ne voulait que tomber enceint et élever ses enfants dans un monde ou les Sang-de-Bourbe ne piétineraient plus nos traditions et n'offenseraient plus Magia.

Amélia se passa une main sur le visage de désespoir. Elle regarda ses camarades du Magenmagot : beaucoup étaient choqués (les neutres principalement), d'autres rageurs (les pro-Dumbledore) et les derniers avaient des éclats de tristesse et de rage impuissante dans les yeux (les anciens mangemorts). Au milieu de tout ça, demeurait Harry Potter, le visage neutre et le regard déterminé, comme s'il savait déjà tout cela et voulait le porter à la connaissance de tous. Bien, à ce moment elle pensait ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas.

_ Donc l'auror Maugrey a tué un Lord qui n'a jamais rien fait de répréhensible en laissant une noble et ancienne lignée s'éteindre par manque de descendant ? Demanda le dernier des Potter.

_ Oui.

Hn. Non vraiment, rien ne pouvait être pire, se répéta Lady Bones.

_ Evan était enceint de Regulus. Continua Barty.

Amélia soupira de manière parfaitement audible en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Foi de Bones, après ce maudit procès elle prenait deux semaines de vacances aux Caraïbes !

OoOoO

_ Dooooooonc, nous accueillons temporairement Rabastan Lestrange et Bartémius Croupton Junior le temps qu'ils se remettent de leurs détentions ? Fit Sirius à son filleul qui lui souriait en guidant Severus et Lucius, qui eux-même supportaient les deux sus-nommés, vers la salle de soin du Manoir Potter.

_ J'accueille temporairement, mon cher parrain, ces deux personnes, car lorsque nous retrouverons tes petites-cousines, leur garde reviendra à ces messieurs. Et pour prendre soin de deux jeunes filles il leur faut être en pleine forme !

_ Bon, puisque visiblement mon avis ne comptes pas, je m'en vais ! Se détourna l'animagus, vexé.

_ Mais ne te vexes pas, Patmol ! A moins que tu veuilles organiser le Bal d'Imbolc tout seul ?

Harry regarda son parrain faire volt-face pour venir le câliner en lui disant que c'était une très bonne idée d'inviter Barty et Rabastan à la maison, le tout sous le regard moqueur des quatre autres présents.

OoOoO

Harry sourit alors qu'il entrait dans la salle qui accueillerait le Bal d'Imbolc. Avec ses assistants Neville, Luna et Dobby (il avait du faire une croix sur Winky qui ne lâchait plus son maître Barty), ils avaient fait un superbe travail ! L'immense salle avait été posée au milieu du jardin du château des Black.

La partie Ouest comportait des étendues d'eau qui s'agençaient comme des rizières et laissaient l'eau cascader dans un doux bruissement, sur elle flottaient plusieurs nénuphars couverts de lotus bleu d'Égypte et des centaines de lanternes bleutées. La salle en elle même était faite de verre, laissant voir le ciel étoilé mais donnant également une superbe vue sur l'horizon à l'Est où le soleil se lèverait et inonderait la salle de lumière. Un lustre fait en cristal de roche, émeraude et topaze trônait majestueusement au centre du ciel étoilé, flottant dans les airs comme une lanterne céleste.

Au Nord de la salle se dressait le Buffet, les elfes avaient fait plusieurs infusions de plantes, symbole de purification du corps, et les nombreux plats étaient à base de fruits ou de légumes frais. Le buffet était coloré et agrémenté de primevères, symbole de jeunesse et renouveau, de toutes les couleurs. Le sol était fait de neige magique (qui resterait blanche et immaculée et ne deviendrait pas marron piétiné).

L'entrée de la Salle était au Sud où se trouvaient aussi de nombreuses alcôves et sièges pour discuter et se reposer en toute intimité, le tout dans les tons blanc aux reflets bleutés. Et pour finir, l'autel de Magia se trouvait à l'Est. Il était immense et prenait presque tout le mur, entouré d'eau et remplit d'eau en son centre, on trouvait des bols qui flottaient pour y déposer des mèches de cheveux. Des voilages blanc incrustés de cristaux de roches enserraient délicatement la pierre dans laquelle était fait l'autel.

Neville sourit en regardant Harry venir vers lui. Imbolc aurait lieu le soir même et il était temps pour lui de présenter la pièce maîtresse de la fête : l'offrande principale qui trônerait au milieu de l'autel, pile en face du levé du soleil. Son nouvel ami lui avait confié sa réalisation en entier, lui faisant confiance comme personne ne l'avait encore fait. Il espérait juste que son travail serait à la hauteur.

_ Nev' c'est… c'est magnifique ! S'exclama le jeune Potter faisant rougir le mordu de botanique.

Et il avait raison : La composition avait une base comme le lustre en cristal de roche, topaze et émeraude avec comme symbolique l'espoir, la positivité, la pureté, l'harmonie et la délivrance de toute les émotions négatives. L'œuvre de Neville prenait la forme d'une fontaine sur six étages, six étant associé à l'équilibre émotionnel et l'harmonie. Chaque étage avait une forme circulaire et creuse dans laquelle se trouvait de l'eau pur venant directement d'une source de montagne. On retrouvait sur l'eau des lanternes bleutées et des lotus égyptiens mais on pouvait aussi trouver en couronne autour de l'eau un mélange de voilages blanc incrusté de cristaux de roches, de tresses faites en crin de licorne, de primevère blanches pour la jeunesse et le renouveau, de pivoines blanches pour le désir de protection et de fidélité et de Lys pour la pureté et la grandeur des sentiments mais aussi et surtout pour Lily Potter. C'était sublime.

_ Merci Nev' ! Maintenant, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Viens. Luna ! Dobby ! Venez aussi, mes lieutenants méritent un superbe cadeau pour tout ce bon travail !

Il mena ses amis dans sa chambre où se trouvaient trois paquets :

_ Les dames d'abord ! Fit-il en tendant le blanc à Luna.

Elle y découvrit une superbe robe dans les tons de bleus et sertit de diamants, c'était une robe de style victorienne à manche longues. Elle était accompagnée de ballerines dans les mêmes tons de bleu avec des diamants dessus et d'un superbe diadème orné d'un saphir en forme de … radis ?

_ Il y a même les boucles d'oreilles assortis ! S'exclama Harry, fier de lui ! Et il avait de quoi vu que la jeune fille lui offrit un de ses rares sourires pleins de reconnaissances et non rêveurs comme d'habitude.

A Neville il offrit aussi une magnifique tenue et une montre à gousset portant l'emblème des Potter, des Black et des Londubat.

_ J'ai demandé l'autorisation à ta grand-mère, j'ai la même et à l'intérieur se trouve une photo de tes parents, tout comme j'ai une photo des miens.

_ Merci Harry. Souffla avec émotion son ami, ravi du présent.

_ A toi Dobby ! Se reprit le jeune Potter avant de fondre en larmes. Je ne pouvait pas t'offrir de vêtements, mais j'ai tout de même ça pour toi. Fit-il en tendant une boite contenant un bracelet en or avec les armoiries des Potter et des Black dessus. Cela fait de toi mon elfe personnel, nul ne pourra te toucher sans avoir affaire à moi !

_ Harry Potter, Monsieur, est si généreux avec Dobby ! Sanglota l'elfe avec reconnaissance.

OoOoO

La fête fut magnifique, les convives émerveillés. Le ciel étoilé était une merveilleuse référence à la tradition des Black et le levé de soleil sur l'autel, auréolant l'œuvre de Neville de lumière, fut splendide. Chacun offrit des mèches de cheveux avec bonheur, comme le souhaitait la tradition et c'est avec émerveillement qu'ils virent tout ce qui se trouvait sur l'autel disparaître dans des étincelles de magies. Au moment du départ c'est une Narcissa aux anges de voir sa famille de naissance renaître qui les salua avec son mari et son fils. Andromeda, elle aussi invitée et réintégrée dans la famille, les salua chaleureusement également avant de partir avec sa petite famille. Après eux, il ne restait plus que les Londubat, Luna étant partie juste avant les Malefoy avec son père.

_ Mon cher Harry, je suis ravie d'avoir assisté à ce Bal. Fit Lady Londubat, prête à partir avec son petit-fils.

_ Ce fut un plaisir de vous recevoir ma chère, et encore plus de l'organiser avec Luna et Neville.

_ Je me doute, et je suis très fière de vous trois. Sourit la vieille dame aux deux garçons.

Une fois qu'elle fut partit, Sirius, Remus, Severus et lui purent s'affaler dans les plus proches fauteuils.

_ Enfin terminé… souffla Sirius. Il était crevé !

_ Hn. C'était une fête très réussit. Félicita Severus.

Il aurait voulut râler, comme à son habitude, mais voir les Lys en place d'honneur l'avait beaucoup ému. Il était reconnaissant envers Londubat pour ça. Sa meilleure amie méritait cette place d'honneur.

_ C'est vrai louveteau, c'était une superbe soirée. Et l'offrande c'est très bien déroulée. Sourit Remus au jeune garçon épuisé.

_ Vrai Bambi, je n'aurais jamais pu faire mieux, t'as assuré et prouvé à tous que tu étais le parfait Héritier pour la maison des Black ! Je suis fier de toi et je suis certain que je le serais encore plus pour le Bal de Samain. Le complimenta Sirius en le serrant dans ses bras.

OoOoO

Les mois jusqu'à ses 11 ans passèrent ainsi paisiblement. Il fêta ses dix ans avec Neville et Luna comme seuls invités, voulant une fête intimiste avec ses rares amis qui ne l'avaient pas trahit. Il aurait bien voulut inviter les jumeaux Weasley mais ça aurait été suspect. Bah, pour ses douze ans ça fera moins suspect. La journée fut ainsi calme et ils la passèrent dans les magnifiques serres de l'île des Black que Harry aimait cultiver avec ses amis, Neville adorant les plantes et Luna leur parlant de toutes les créatures qu'elles attiraient. Et c'est vrai qu'il y avait plusieurs créatures magiques qui se promenaient en toute liberté. Harry, lui, s'occupait de ses nombreux serpents, il avait révélé son don à Neville et Luna et avait été ravi de les voir l'accepter.

L'autre événement important de l'année 1990 fut le Bal de Samain le 31 Octobre. Organisé par les Potter, il prit place dans leur château et la salle de Bal fut transformée en une vaste prairie. L'entrée se faisait au Sud et à droite et à gauche de la porte se dressaient de magnifique arbres dans lesquels ont pouvait entrer pour accéder à des salons privés dans les tons de violet, gris et bleu. Au Nord passait une rivière pour y déposer des lanternes et devant trônait l'autel de Magia entouré par les portraits de James et Lily. Puis de chaque côté se trouvaient les buffets. Encore une fois le décor était superbe, tout était dans un style elfique et les voilages marron présents sur les murs étaient piqué de souci orange, fleur associée à la douleur et au chagrin. Des Myosotis, Colchiques et Anémones recouvraient les buffets. Au centre des murs Est et Ouest se dressaient des torches illuminant les alentours et permettant de faire passer des messages aux défunts. Le plafond ressemblait à un feuillage et de nombreuses lanternes dans les tons de violet et de bleu et sertit d'onyx y flottaient. Les cadres de James et Lily étaient sertis de diamants et de rubis et on retrouvait ces pierres sur l'autel de Magia avec de l'onyx noir.

La pièce central était une tige d'onyx retenant trois bols en rubis et diamant dans lesquels reposaient… plusieurs choses.

_ Dis-moi Bambi, tu m'expliques ? Demanda un Sirius curieux à Harry sous l'oreille attentive de Severus et Remus pas loin.

_ Eh bien, trois bol car le chiffre trois symbolise la famille : les parents et l'enfant. L'onyx pour sa couleur noir qui renvoie au deuil et à la mort, le rubis pour le courage, la volonté et le diamant pour l'amour éternel. Ça symbolise les derniers instants de mes parents. Après, le bol du haut est pour moi, j'offre à Magia de quoi la remercier de veiller sur papa et maman mais aussi de veiller sur moi. Il y a une fiole de mon sang avec la protection de maman, deux émeraude pour mes yeux, des mèches de cheveux hérité des Potter, l'emblème de ma famille et une peluche de faon.

_ C'est Bambi !

Harry grommela. Oui c'était Bambi ! Et alors ? Quel sang-pur le remarquerait ?

_ Le bol du milieu est pour maman : il y a bien sur le Lys, mais aussi des Camélias pour l'admiration que je lui porte, des Gardénias parce qu'elle est la plus belle, des Hortensias pour l'amour filial et la gentillesse, une Pétunia parce que malgré tout elle aimait sa sœur et la terre c'est le symbole de Gaïa, la terre-mère. Oh et l'emblème des Griffondor, comme dans le bol de papa. Dans le sien on trouve aussi un cerf, un loup et un chien en peluche pour les Maraudeurs, un Vif d'or pour sa passion du Quidditch, des lunettes comme il en portait, l'emblème des aurors gentiment donné par Amélia et des Cyclamen, c'est une fleur qui symbolise la force et la durabilité des sentiments, parce qu'il fallait être vraiment motivé pour arriver à séduire maman !

Sirius partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Son filleul ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison ! Et la fête fut tout aussi réussit que celle d'Imbolc.

OoOoO

_ Prêt Bambi pour ta première sortie au chemin de Traverse ?! S'exclama Sirius en entrant dans le salon où se trouvaient déjà Remus, Severus, les Malefoy, les Londubat et bien sûre son filleul.

_ Parrain, mon cher parrain, si tu continus à déverser ta bonne humeur matinale sur nous je te met un collier, une laisse et tu nous accompagneras sous ta fourrure pleine de puces !

Remus sourit devant la scène, habituelle pour lui. Mais c'est vrai que les premières fois cela avait été un peu perturbant de voir à quel point, après des années de solitude entouré seulement de quatre portraits, Harry avait pu devenir une personne grincheuse le matin. Il lui fallait généralement une bonne heure (et un thé) pour qu'il ne fasse plus la tête. Hors là il n'était levé que depuis 20 minutes et finissait son thé.

_ Excellent ce Chaï Latte, comme toujours mon cher Harry.

_ Je me réjouit de vous avoir convertit à cette boisson ma chère Narcissa.

La Lady sourit doucement. Harry l'avait en effet convertit à cette boisson, comme la quasi-totalité des Lady du pays ! Avec ça, il se les étaient mises dans la poche en un rien de temps, sans compter l'amour qu'il portait à sa maman, ce que toutes souhaitaient pour elles-même mais que leurs enfants ne se pressaient pas de leur montrer… Avec sa bouille d'ange et ses bonnes manière il était le chouchou de ses dames, rapidement suivit par Neville qui les avaient conquises par sa timidité et son amour des fleurs. Nombres d'entre elles lui avaient demandé des compositions florales qui étaient très réussit ! Pour la plus grande fierté de sa grand-mère qui avait finalement abandonné l'idée d'en faire le portrait craché de son père.

Rabastan et Barty arrivèrent finalement avec leurs filles Australis et Borealis. Dans l'ancienne ligne de temps elles avaient été envoyées à Illvermorny puisque des personnes encore inconnues les avaient placé dans un orphelinat moldu aux États-Unis. Mais maintenant elles étaient de nouveau en Angleterre et leur présence à Poudlard avait été confirmée. Les deux demoiselles avaient la peau pâle et les cheveux de leur mère avec les yeux de leur père. Mais si Australis les portaient long en queue de cheval qui bouclait dans son dos, Borealis préférait le style court avec un décoiffé artistiquement hérissé assez classe et qui rappelait à Harry ses propres pics rebelles quand il avait les cheveux court (raison pour laquelle il les portait long). Australis, l'aînée et Héritière des Lestrange, avait un caractère doux et aimant alors que sa jumelle, Héritière des Croupton, avait les traits sournois d'un serpent, même si elle s'emportait assez facilement.

_ Bien les jeunes, on est partit ! S'exclama encore Sirius avant d'éviter la tasse de son filleul. Non vraiment, il n'était pas du matin.

Ils partirent donc vers l'allée marchande et une fois là-bas Harry, qui s'était dignement planqué derrière Lucius, les dirigea vers l'animalerie.

_ Et pourquoi va-t-on en premier là-bas ? Lui demanda très justement Drago.

_ Je veux une chouette et je sens que celle qui m'est destinée y sera. Fit le brun souriant en pénétrant dans la boutique où il savait que Hagrid avait acheté Hedwige. Il fit quelques pas avant de la reconnaître. Hedwige, ma belle. Murmura-t-il en tendant son bras vers la sublime chouette blanche. Il la prit sur son épaule et la cajola avant de prendre la direction des terrariums. Il voulait s'offrir un serpent et faire savoir à tous qu'il parlait Fourchelangue. Ça empêcherait sûrement d'éventuels fans de trop le coller, enfin il espérait…

 _'Bonjour'_

Tous les reptiles le fixèrent instantanément.

 _'Un noble parleur !'_ Fit l'un d'eux. _'Que pouvons-nous pour un noble parleur ?'_

 _'Est-ce que l'un de vous souhaiterait m'accompagner ?'_

 _'Sissy ira'_ fit un gros serpent _'elle protégera le noble parleur'_

Un petit serpent argenté s'avança vers lui et leva ses yeux bleu électrique vers les siens. Elle était magnifique et pourrait passer pour un collier.

 _'Bonjour Sissy, j'espère que nous pourrons nous entendre et devenir amis'_

 _'Je l'espère aussi Green'eye.'_ Siffla-t-elle en s'enroulant autour de son cou. Visiblement il était déjà adopté et avait son petit surnom.

Il se dirigea avec Hedwige toujours sur son épaule jusqu'à la caisse en prenant de quoi s'occuper de ses deux amies. Il paya le tout et retrouva le reste de son groupe dehors où il leur présenta Hedwige et Sissy. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher le reste des fournitures de la liste avant de rentrer sans encombre. Non, ce que Harry redoutait vraiment c'était le départ du train. Nul doute qu'il serait assaillie bien trop tôt à son goût par ses anciens amis. Il priait juste pour ne pas finir encore à Griffondor…

OoOoO

_ Tu es sage comme un Maraudeur, Bambi, et tu restes loin du vieux citronné. Lui redit encore James alors qu'ils étaient avec Remus, Sirius, Severus et les portraits de ses parents sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

On était le premier Septembre et il allait faire sa deuxième première rentrée à Poudlard. Pour l'occasion il avait tenu à ce que ses parents soient présents, raison pour laquelle ils étaient accompagnés de deux tableaux flottants.

_ Ne l'écoutes pas mon petit faon. Fit gentiment sa mère. Sois sage et profite de ton année.

Il avisa du coin de l'œil Neville qui arrivait avec sa grand-mère. Ils se saluèrent tous puis les deux garçons grimpèrent dans le train. Il était encore tôt donc ils purent se trouver un compartiment vide et Harry lança même un discret charme pour empêcher Trevor de se faire la malle. Autant ne pas donner d'excuses à Granger pour l'approcher.

_ Les serpents ne sont pas interdit ? Demanda Neville en voyant Sissy autour du cou de son ami.

_ Elle passera pour un collier facilement et les seuls personnes qui savent que c'est un serpent c'est Drago et toi.

_ Et tu es sure que Drago ne va pas te vendre aux professeurs ?

_ J'ai décidé de lui faire confiance. Je verrais bien ce qu'il adviendra. Au fait, Nev', j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Fit-il en tendant un livre épais au jeune garçon. C'est un très vieux livre sur les plantes présentes à Poudlard. En espérant qu'il te soit utiles.

_ Merci Harry !

_ Au plaisir, et si Smith t'embête, viens me le dire je m'occuperais de lui.

_ Euh… d'accord.

_ Toi avec lui et moi avec Drago, on aura chacun notre arrogant blondinet !

_ Parce que tu sais déjà ou on va être placé ?

_ Smith sera à Poufsouffle, il descend de Helga après tout, même si c'est probablement la seule chose qui le lie à la maison des Blaireaux. Et toi, tu dois être à Poufsouffle, sinon tu seras malheureux. Ne cherches pas à être comme ton père. Il est lui, tu es toi. Moi, je me projette à Serpentard et mon père a hurlé très fort quand je lui ait dit que j'étais plus un serpent qu'un lion. Mais même avec ça il m'a dit qu'il serait fier de moi parce que je serais moi, justement, et pas une copie de lui. Tu comprends ?

_ Oui, fit Neville, ému. Merci beaucoup Harry.

_ Je t'en pris Nev', les amis ça sert à ça. Même si tu es plus un frère pour moi et Luna une adorable petite sœur.

_ Ta petite spathiphyllum. Sourit Neville qui avait fini par trouver cette fleur dans un de ses nombreux livres de Botanique offert par Harry.

_ Notre petite spathiphyllum mon cher frère.

_ Notre fleur de lune alors.

Ils se sourirent et entamèrent une partie d'échec. Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes après le départ du train que l'on toqua à la porte de leur compartiment.

_ Entrez. Lança Harry.

_ Salut les jeunes !

_ Navré de vous déranger…

_ Mais notre petit Ronnie ici présent…

_ A une peur bleu des araignée…

_ Et notre meilleur ami a ramené…

_ Sa Tarentule de compagnie…

_ Dans notre compartiment, aussi…

_ Nous aimerions vous confier Ronnie…

_ Afin qu'il ne passe pas le reste du voyage…

_ Dans le couloir ! Finirent les jumeaux Weasley dans un bel ensemble.

_ Gred, Forge. Fit avec douceur Harry. C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Bon sang ces deux idiots lui avaient terriblement manqué. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la famille Weasley réunit autour du cadavre de Fred et sentait encore son cœur se serrer à ce souvenir. Il revoyait aussi Georges se suicidant peu après la bataille finale. Il avait été là. Il l'avait regardé partir et lui seul avait accompagné ses derniers instants. Son monde avait été terriblement fade sans eux.

_ Mais qu'ouie-je mon cher frère !

_ Nous sommes célèbres même chez les petits nouveaux, jumeau de mon cœur !

Harry les regarda et hésita un quart de seconde avant de se lancer :

_ Je jure solennellement…

_ … que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! Firent les jumeaux en cœur en le regardant avec incrédulité.

_ Méfaits accomplis. Je suis fier de vous.

_ Mais…

_ Comment…

_ Héritage familial.

Finalement, et à la plus grande joie de Harry, les jumeaux laissèrent Ron dans leur ancien compartiment et vinrent squatter le leur avec Lee et sa tarentule. Non seulement il évitait Ron mais en plus il renouait avec les jumeaux, que demander de plus ?

_ Et vous vous projetez dans quelle maison ? Finit par leur demander Lee.

_ Neville ira certainement à Poufsouffle et moi je me vois bien à Serpentard.

_ Le Survivant chez les serpents ? Questionna Fred.

_ Une noble maison où vous auriez été à votre place, vous êtes suffisamment rusé pour cela.

_ Que de compliments nous recevons mon frère !

_ Mais oui, mais oui, mon cher Fred.

_ Pas de blagues. Fit Harry en souriant. Tu es Georges et tu es Fred.

_ T'es sure ? Demanda Lee. Même moi je les confond une fois sur deux.

_ Moi je vois pas la différence. Fit Neville ne observant attentivement les deux roux.

_ Comment tu as su ? Demanda Fred (le vrai).

_ C'est mon secret, mais je serais toujours capable de vous différencier.

C'est ainsi qu'au plus grand amusement du petit brun, les deux garçons tentèrent tout pour qu'il les confonde mais il ne se trompa jamais. Ce qu'il n'allait pas leur dire c'est qu'il pouvait voir les auras, pas avec ses yeux, mais avec sa magie. Ainsi il ne pourrait jamais les confondre. Mais même sans ça il savait faire la différence entre les deux. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas aussi identiques qu'on le pensait.

OoOoO

Harry se retint de soupirer en avisant les regards mauvais qui fusaient dans sa direction alors qu'il entrait dans la salle commune de la maison du serpent. Il y avait été répartit la veille et Neville avait atterrit à Poufsouffle. Mis à part eux, tous les autres étaient allés dans les maisons où ils étaient dans 'l'autre temps'. Il y avait aussi la nouveauté Australis et Borealis Lestrange. Les deux filles avaient finit à Poufsouffle pour l'aînée et Serpentard pour la cadette. En outre, l'autre changement majeur était la présence de Slughorn comme professeur de potion et directeur de Serpentard. L'homme l'avait accueillit avec force de compliments pour son plus grand agacement. Quirell était toujours professeur de DCFM et Dumby avait fait la même annonce que la première fois.

En ce qui concernait sa maison, disons qu'on avait pas vu son arrivée d'un très bon œil. Il était le Survivant après tout et Dumby avait cultivé son image d'icône de la Lumière. Raison pour laquelle il prenait grand soin à apparaître comme ce qu'il était réellement, c'est à dire l'Héritier des Potter et des Black en plus du plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle. Raison pour laquelle il avait comme projet de briller en cours, de rapporter des points à sa maison mais aussi de briser violemment l'image qu'on se faisait du Survivant.

Il alla donc droit vers le portrait de Salazar Serpentard. Ce dernier était toujours silencieux, se contentant d'observer les élèves de sa maison vivre, mais, peu de temps avant de devoir quitter l'école définitivement en sixième année, il avait découvert une chose intéressante. Il avait trouvé un peu par hasard un tableau de serpent qui l'avait renvoyé auprès du tableau de Salazar dans la salle commune. De là, ils avaient discuté et il l'avait laissé entré dans ce qui se présentait comme une salle d'étude pour Fourchelangues. Il y avait plusieurs tables, un coin salon avec une cheminée, un autre tableau ou Salazar venait parfois se reposer quand il voulait être seul et surtout une bibliothèque remplit de livres en Fourchelangues. Après avoir perdu le Horcruxe en lui il avait du complètement réapprendre cette langue vu qu'elle n'était plus innée. Il n'avait pas donc pu prendre avec lui les livres présents dans cette pièce, raison pour laquelle il souhaitait maintenant les étudier :

« Bonjour, noble Salazar. »

« Jeune parleur. »

« Je me présente, je suis Harry James Potter, Héritier Potter-Black. »

Salazar haussa un sourcil et Harry entreprit de lui raconter sa première vie et ce qui l'avait conduit ici. Il savait qu'en expliquant au portrait qu'il souhaitait poursuivre ses idées de fermeture au monde moldu pour éviter un nouveau désastre il serait de son côté. Alors que Harry continuait de siffler sa vie, la Salle entière était devenue silencieuse et le regardait avec effarement. Tous les Serpentards étaient présents vu qu'ils se présentaient toujours uni le premier jour.

_ Exceptionnel, n'est-ce pas ? Fit un Drago hautain. Harry va me donner des cours pour que je puisse également parler ce noble langage.

_ Le Fourchelangue ne s'apprend pas. Grogna un septième année.

_ Bien sûre que si, toutes les langues s'apprennent. Fit-il dédaigneusement. Qui était cet idiot pour oser le contredire ?

Après ça les Serpentards furent confus et observèrent le jeune Potter. Mais manifestement il n'avait rien d'un stupide Griffondor et encore moins de quelqu'un censé représenter la Lumière. Il lisait ouvertement des livres sur beaucoup de Magies considérées comme 'Noir' en toute légalité : « Voyons professeur McGonagall, ce sont des livres qui viennent directement de la bibliothèque des Potter, en tant qu'Héritier de cette très noble et très ancienne maison je peux les lire. Et non vous ne pouvez pas me l'interdire vu que le Ministère n'a aucun droit sur les Héritages Familiaux. ». Il se comportait comme un véritable Sang-Pur et pouvait se permettre d'apparaître comme un égal aux plus puissants socialement parlant vu qu'avec les Maisons des Potter _et_ des Black il était tout aussi puissant que les Malefoy ou les Nott.

Il était également incollable et avait même cloué le bec de McGonagall qui semblait lui en vouloir de ne pas être comme son père et de ne pas faire la fierté de sa maison mais de la maison ennemie. Flitwick le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde en couinant qu'il était aussi doué que sa mère et en se désolant de ne pas l'avoir dans sa maison. Il avait rapidement sympathisé avec Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Daphnée Greengrass. Il était déjà ami avec Drago Malefoy et Borealis Lestrange, les deux garçons se considéraient même comme cousins vu que la mère de Drago était une Black et Harry l'Héritier de cette Maison. Et tout ceci ne l'empêchait pas de fréquenter Neville Londubat et Australis Lestrange à Poufsouffle ou encore les jumeaux Weasley. Autant pour les premiers les serpents n'avaient rien dit (même s'ils râlaient intérieurement) car Londubat et Lestrange restaient des Héritiers et des Sang-Purs. Mais pour Fred et Georges ils s'étaient mis en tête de faire renoncer au brun à cette amitié. Raison pour laquelle un septième année, le meilleur de la promotion, se trouvait sur le chemin du groupe de première année qui allait sortir pour leur cours d'Astronomie :

_ Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi tu vas t'écarter de mon chemin. Fit Harry d'un ton blasé, ne prenant visiblement pas la menace du plus âgé au sérieux.

Ce dernier, soutenu par une grande partie des sixièmes et septièmes années, commença à menacer à demi-mots le jeune garçon. Harry se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, de hausser un sourcil, prenant une mimique pensive, puis une seconde après il siffla quelques mots si doucement que personne ne l'entendit et, sans jamais bouger le petit doigt ou toucher sa baguette, l'ensemble des Serpentard plus âgés se retrouvèrent à cracher des bulles et du savon.

_ Bien, fit joyeusement Harry, puisque vous n'avez plus rien à nous dire nous allons allez en cours. Bonne soirée. Et il planta là les Serpentards fulminant, rapidement suivit par ses condisciple qui s'enfuirent afin de pouvoir rire plus loin de la mésaventure des plus vieux.

Après ça plus aucun Serpentard ne reprocha quoi que ce soit au petit brun. Il était respecté par les année supérieurs et il avait commencé à apprendre le Fourchelangue à ses amis. Pansy, Blaise, Daphnée, Borealis et Drago s'en sortaient bien et pouvaient déjà échanger des phrases simples, mais Théo était celui qui s'en sortait le mieux. Visiblement, il était passionné par cette langue vu qu'il s'entraînait souvent à la pratiquer avec Sissy, à la plus grande joie de cette dernière qui adorait le petit Whit'Hair que son Green'eye lui avait ramené, Théo ayant effectivement les cheveux blanc.

OoOoO

Harry, anticipant la venue du troll durant la fête de Halloween (et n'ayant pas spécialement envie de faire la fête en ce jour de deuil), attrapa un bonbon qu'il avait préparé et dont la recette lui venait de Fred et Georges, ces derniers lui léguant tous leurs travaux s'ils devaient décéder durant la bataille finale. Il prit donc son bonbon fait pour lui donner les symptômes de violents maux de ventres et resta sagement dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Théo. Drago s'étant mis avec Blaise qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami et Vincent et Grégory finissant ensemble. Il sourit à Théo quand il rentra plus tôt alors qu'il lisait :

_ Déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… Fit-il de manière très convaincante.

Théo haussa un sourcil.

_ La prochaine fois que quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux risque d'arriver, donne moi donc ton remède contre les présences obligatoires.

_ C'est pour ça que tu es mon serpents préféré Théo. Enfin, après Sissy.

Les deux garçons se sourirent. Le lendemain, alors que toute la maison était réunie dans la Salle commune pour parler de l'incident de la veille, Harry prit la parole :

_ Eh bien, voilà quelque chose qu'il me faut signaler à mon parrain.

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda Drago alors que tous écoutaient les deux premières années.

_ Le professeur Quirell a signifié que le troll était _dans les cachots_ , or, où sont nos dortoirs très cher cousin ?

_ Dans les cachots. Répondit le blond en pâlissant.

_ C'est vrai que sur le moment nous n'avons pas fait attention. Ragea le préfet.

_ Je suppose que mon père sera ravi de cette information. Fit Drago en attrapant plume et parchemin dans le but évidant d'avertir son paternel de la situation.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry regardait avec émerveillement la très stricte Amélia Bones avancer dans la grande salle. Elle était suivit par des aurors et des membres du conseil des Gouverneurs, Lucius et Sirius en tête.

_ Professeur Dumbledore. Commença-t-elle d'une voix forte. Il a été porté à mon attention plusieurs choses troublantes.

_ Quoi donc ma chère ? Fit gentiment le vieil homme.

_ Vous êtes accusé par l'ensemble des parents d'élèves de la maison Serpentard d'avoir caché un artefact dangereux dans l'école, d'avoir laissé un troll s'introduire dans l'école, d'avoir caché un Cerbère dans l'école et d'avoir envoyé les élèves de la maison Serpentard dans une partie du château où on vous avait informé qu'un troll se trouvait. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ?

Après quelques tentatives de manipulation de la part du vieil homme, Amélia se lassa et l'embarqua :

_ Silence ! Vous allez être en garde-à-vue jusqu'à votre procès dans quatre jours. Trancha-t-elle.

_ En attendant, Pomona Chourave sera la directrice provisoire et Filius Flitwick son adjoint. Fit Sirius d'une voix clair.

_ Mais… commença Minerva.

_ Vous êtes trop proche de l'accusé pour pouvoir garder vos fonctions ou être promus, professeur McGonagall. Fit Lucius d'une voix suave. Ah ! Enfin il pouvait s'offrir Dumbledore ! Il en avait tellement rêvé ! Et tout ça grâce à Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tord, ce gamin était une véritable bénédiction.

Albus ne garda ses fonctions de Directeur que d'un cheveu, perdant tout le reste, et dû retirer tout ce qu'il avait mis en place pour 'protéger' la pierre. Les briseurs de sorts présents à ce moment avaient bien rit en voyant les piètres défenses, annonçant à la Gazette du Sorcier qu'un première année pouvait les passer sans problème ! S'ils savaient… En attendant Rita ne se fit pas prier pour ridiculiser le Directeur et insinuer qu'il avait lui-même mit tout ça en place pour tester le Survivant ! Là encore, s'ils savaient… Une patrouille d'aurors fut envoyé à Poudlard pour renforcer les barrières et c'est avec consternation qu'ils se rendirent compte que la forêt était un vrai gruyère, laissant entrer n'importe qui, même un damné qui s'en prenait aux licornes !

Un accord fut rapidement fait avec les centaures et la forêt fut bientôt plus protégée que Poudlard elle-même ! On en profita d'ailleurs pour enlever la colonie d'Accromentules qui squattait sans vergogne des territoires de créatures magiques en danger d'extinction. Une honte, vraiment ! Harry de son côté était ravi et put passer une année paisible où il termina avec les honneurs. Il était premier partout et cela faisait rager Hermione, il le voyait bien. Ron et elle avaient tout tenté pour le décrédibiliser mais il était le meilleur. Tant pis pour eux.

A la place il était devenu ami avec les Poufsouffle facilement, via Neville et Australis, avait aussi des amis chez Serdaigle dans son année. Était respecté par sa maison et celle des lions. Il avait gagné le respect des rouge et or lorsque, après une blague des jumeaux visant à faire se colorer les cheveux de tous les Serpentard aux couleurs de la maison ennemie pendant une journée, il avait rétorqué : « Vous voulez la guerre ? Vous allez l'avoir ! Je ne suis pas fils, filleul et neveu de Maraudeur pour rien ! ». Les profs avaient déglutit, les jumeaux sourit et le reste de la Salle s'était interrogé.

Deux jours plus tard, aucun Griffondor n'était présent au petit déjeuné. Enfin, sauf Granger qui, même avec les cheveux vert, la peau argent, l'uniforme de Serpentard et un panneau lumineux au-dessus d'elle disant « Serpentard est la meilleur des maisons ! », ne louperais pas un cours, peu importe le ridicule ! Et si au bout de trois jours ce n'était toujours pas partit car Harry avait fait en sorte que cela s'annule quand il aurait vu TOUS les Griffondors à la table du petit déjeuné, personne ne put accuser le petit brun faute de preuve. Serpentard ne perdit donc aucun point au contraire des lions qui avaient finit dans le rouge, haha ! L'année se termina donc en beauté avec Serpentard qui remporta haut la main la coupe des Quatre Maisons.

_ Lugnasad a lieu chez toi cette année, Théo ? Interrogea Harry alors qu'ils montaient dans le train pour rentrer chez eux.

_ Oui. Mais père n'est pas très doué pour organiser tout ça, donc ce ne sera pas exceptionnel comme Imbolc ou Samain quand tu les as organisé, Harry.

_ Veux-tu de l'aide ? Neville, Luna, Dobby et moi formons une bonne équipe, je suis certain que l'on pourra t'aider à faire quelque chose de bien.

_ Avec plaisir, Harry. Lui sourit son ami.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se retrouvait assis à une table avec ses lieutenants. On trouvait les anciens : Neville, Luna et Dobby. Et des nouveaux : Les jumeaux Weasley qu'il avait invité pendant un mois chez lui pour les vacances, Percy Weasley (qu'il avait aussi invité parce qu'il était doué dans l'organisation et que son petit air coincé lui avait manqué), Théodore Nott, bien sûre, après tout la fête avait lieu chez lui, Drago Malefoy, qui s'était imposé suivit par Australis, Borealis, Blaise, Pansy et Daphnée et Zacharias Smith… oui, lui aussi avait été étonné. Comment ce type était arrivé à cette table était un mystère qui ne sera jamais résolut.

_ Bien, commença-t-il, Lugnasad aura lieu le premier Août, soit dans un peu moins d'un mois. C'est la fête des récoltes mais aussi des arts vu qu'on y joue de la musique, on chante, danse, déclame des poèmes, etc. Voilà ce que je vous propose comme ébauche d'organisation…

OoOoO

Lord Nott observait avec ébahissement la salle de Bal de son Manoir. La décoration était colorée, faite de fleurs et de fruits. Le sol était une magnifique pelouse verte, les sièges et rideaux arboraient différentes couleurs chaudes tout en restant agréable à regarder. L'immense lustre en opales brillait aux milles couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel tout comme l'autel de Magia dans cette même pierre choisie pour ses reflets justement. L'immense buffet était recouvert de fleurs et de panier de fruits frais. Les mets préparé par les elfes étaient gourmands, sucrés et très colorés. Plusieurs instruments reposaient partout dans la salle. Des estrades avaient été disposées pour déclamer des poèmes ou jouer des airs. On voyait aussi des chevalets pour peindre si le cœur le voulait. Une estrade plus grande avait été faites pour l'orchestre engagé afin de jouer pour les danseurs de la piste principale. Non vraiment, c'était parfait. Il avisa les jeunes responsables de l'organisation au centre de la salle. Les invités arriveraient dans une petite heure donc ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant de rentrer chez eux pour revenir.

Visiblement ils étaient déjà prêt et le jeune Potter leur présentait avec fierté le diadème de la demoiselle Lovegood. Le radis en saphir allant visiblement avec le thème 'naturel en fleur et fruit' qu'ils avaient imposés aux convives. Comme le 'épuré en fleurs et pierres' de Imbolc et le 'élégant comme un elfe' de Samain. Harry Potter s'amusait beaucoup avec les noms des thèmes… La fête fut un succès et Lord Nott en fut enchanté.

_ Que penses-tu de Harry Potter, Théo ? Demanda-t-il à son fils une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

_ Je suis fier d'être son meilleur ami.

_ Meilleur ami ?

_ C'est lui qui me l'a affirmé et, vu qu'il m'a offert un bracelet comme son père avait fait jadis avec Lord Black, je suis prêt à le croire.

_ Je suis heureux pour toi, fils.

_ Merci, père.

_ J'ai vu que tu était devenu proche de la jeune Australis également.

_ Je… Théo rougit légèrement.

_ Je suis heureux pour ça aussi, fils, même si vous avez le temps et que je te laisse libre de ton choix.

Théo sourit à son père et le silence s'étira quelques secondes entre eux.

_ Tu te souviens quand je te parlais du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Demanda le plus vieux.

_ Vous disiez qu'il reviendrait un jour.

_ Si cela devait arriver, que feras-tu ?

_ Et vous père ?

_ Je te protégerais, fils.

_ Vous savez, père, s'il devait revenir, je pense que je ne serais pas le seul à me tenir derrière Harry. Vous ne pourrez pas me protéger si vous vous tenez face à moi.

_ Et je suis certain que tous les proches de ceux qui se tiendront derrière Harry se mettront devant lui. Je te protégerais Théo, même si pour cela je dois défier mon maître.

_ Il n'a pas à l'être. Parlez avec Harry, père, et demandez lui la vraie vérité.

_ Comment cela ?

_ Il est beaucoup plus âgé qu'il ne le laisse croire. C'est ce que j'ai vu.

OoOoO

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il venait d'arriver au manoir Malefoy avec les portraits de ses parents, Sirius, Remus et Severus. La salle de réunion où ils avaient prit place contenait également Lucius Malefoy, Augusta Londubat, Amélia Bones, Théodore Nott Senior et …

_ Fenrir Greyback ?

_ Moi-même, louveteau. Fit le loup-garou, faisant grogner Remus.

_ Laisses Moony. Fit Harry en posant une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras de son oncle. Que pouvons-nous pour vous ? Si on m'avait dit un jour que vous seriez à la même table…

_ Nous sommes ici, commença Amélia, car nous souhaitons savoir si vous êtes réellement plus âgé que ce que vous paraissez.

_ Théo n'est-ce pas ? Fit doucement Harry en regardant le père du jeune homme qui acquiesça. C'est pour cela qu'il est mon serpent préféré et mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots avec lui.

_ C'est donc vrai ? Demanda Lucius.

_ C'est vrai. Fit doucement Lily. Lorsque nous avons su que nous étions menacés avec James, j'ai réalisé avec l'aide de Severus une potion qui permettait à la personne qui la bois et à tous ceux qui sont près d'elle, tableaux inclus, de faire un retour dans le passé. Harry l'a but vu que j'ai l'ai faites pour lui et Severus, Sirius, James, lui et moi sommes revenu en arrière, le jour des huit ans de Harry, effaçant la ligne temporelle qui s'était écrite au-delà de ce jour.

_ Pourquoi revenir ainsi dans le passé ? Questionna Augusta.

_ Car l'avenir auquel j'ai assisté était le pire de tous. Fit sombrement Harry. Lors de ma première vie j'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi : Aller à Griffondor, me mettre en danger stupidement, croire aveuglément Dumbledore, vaincre les Mangemorts et tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après ça on m'a… poussé à me marier avec Ginnevra Weasley. Les trois enfants que l'on a eut n'étaient pas les miens et cinq ans après mon mariage j'ai divorcé et j'ai disparu de la circulation, me retranchant sur une île des Black que personne ne connaissait. J'ai observé les ignorants supprimer toutes les traditions sorcières et imposer la culture moldue, j'ai pu voir les nobles familles se faire décimer, les créatures magiques êtres parqués dans des réserves de plus en plus petites, leurs habitats naturels détruits. J'ai regardé les êtres magiques se faire massacrer et j'ai finit par voir Dumbledore qui, dans sa grande sagesse, décida de révéler notre monde aux moldus. Là, j'ai contempler la chute du monde magique : les milliers d'innocents froidement assassinés, les expériences faites sur les créatures et êtres magiques, la chasse aux sorcières qui a reprit et tout détruit sur son passage. Lorsque nous sommes partit de ce temps, le monde magique n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines pillé par les moldus.

Harry fixa durement ceux qui ne connaissaient pas encore l'histoire. Ils étaient devenus livides en entendant son discours.

_ Peu importe qui du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de Dumbledore gagnera, tous deux souhaitent que nous nous révélions aux moldus, pensant pouvoir les dominer, mais c'est l'inverse qui se passera.

_ Que proposes-tu, louveteau ? Demanda Greyback.

_ Protection de notre monde, renforcement du secret, des écoles pour les enfants de 3 à 10 ans afin d'enseigner la culture sorcière, protection des créatures magiques, renforcement des droits des êtres magiques, réhabilitations des magies interdites, etc. je veux que notre monde retrouve sa grandeur, raison pour laquelle j'ai pris le temps de devenir le sorcier le plus puissant de ce siècle avant de revenir dans le passé. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais l'expérience et les connaissances que j'ai accumulé en plus de ma magie qui est très largement supérieure à la moyenne fait que je peux prétendre au titre.

_ Très bien louveteau, qu'importe le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Dumbledore, nous te suivrons.

Harry sourit quand les autres hochèrent la tête. Voilà qui promettait.

OoOoO

_ Pour les jumeaux ? S'étonna Drago alors que Blaise, Théo et lui étaient assis à la terrasse du glacier sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient venu trouver un cadeau à Neville et Harry qui fêteraient leurs quatorze ans dans trois et quatre jours respectivement.

_ Hum, hum. Fit Théo. Quand il les regarde il a toujours cet air rêveur et doux. Il les couve du regard chaque fois qu'il les croise.

_ J'ai pas remarqué. Dit Blaise. Il arbore toujours un visage si… neutre ! T'es bien le seul à pouvoir le déchiffrer, Théo.

_ Bah, si tu dis qu'il en pince pour les jumeaux Weasley, je veux bien te croire. Qu'en est-il d'eux ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop mais… je sais que Harry va faire quelque chose cette année pour, hum… tenter de les séduire ?

Drago haussa un sourcil tout comme Blaise.

_ Mon cousin est une créature à la fois sensuelle et sexuelle. Il est fait pour ça. Martela le blond. Nan mais vraiment ! Avec son corps fin, sa petite taille, ses fesses rondes, ses doux cheveux en désordre malgré leur longueur, sa bouche rose, son teint caramel et ses grands yeux vert, qui, dis moi _qui_ n'aurait pas envie de se le taper ?

_ Hn. Moi.

_ Théo… quand tu verras une autre personne que le _si douce_ Australis il pleuvra des moldus !

_ Il a pas tord, mec. Se moqua Blaise. Mais c'est vrai que Harry est un appel à la luxure.

_ On verra bien où tout cela nous mène…

De son côté Harry était en train de mettre au point les derniers préparatifs pour son plan 'ne pas se faire inscrire de force au tournois des Trois Sorciers'.

_ Tu as bien compris Siri ? Trois jours avant l'arrivée des délégations, tu bois cette potion.

_ Oui Bambi.

_ Si tu oublies, j'ai autorisé Sev' à te la faire boire de force.

L'animagus déglutit. Il avait beau former un étrange couple à trois avec le potioniste et son loup, la chauve-souris n'en demeurait pas moins une grande sadique aimant faire souffrir les autres, surtout les Griffondors (même les anciens). L'ex-prisonnier regarda son filleul qui avait bien grandit depuis l'alliance qu'ils avaient fait dans la salle de réunion du Manoir Malefoy trois ans plus tôt.

Son filleul avait manœuvré avec brio : il était devenu l'actionnaire majoritaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, avait par la suite ordonné des articles justes, puis avait exposé à travers le bout de papier la culture sorcière, l'injustice envers les êtres magiques, les dangers que représentaient les moldus, etc. Au Magenmagot ils avaient ramené les neutres et les puristes du sang à leur cause assez facilement vu que leurs chefs de file étaient dans l'alliance. Ils étaient devenus majoritaire et avaient pu voter des lois dans leur intérêt et suivant les révélations de la Gazette qui, à chaque fois qu'une loi était ajoutée ou supprimée, expliquait en quoi elle consistait et ses actions sur la vie quotidienne.

OoOoO

_ Fred, Georges. Fit Harry d'une vois douce en accueillant les jumeaux à sa fête d'anniversaire.

_ Harry. Répondirent les deux roux en même temps.

Le petit brun salua ensuite Percy, Charlie et Bill qu'il avait également invité avant d'apercevoir le reste de la tribu. Les jumeaux grimacèrent.

_ Désolé Harry...

_ Ils se sont invités...

_ Enfin, maman s'est invité...

_ Avec Ronald et Ginnevra...

_ Et a forcé papa à la suivre.

Harry soupira intérieurement. Depuis sa première année il s'était beaucoup rapproché des jumeaux et de Percy. Il avait rencontré Bill et Charlie et avait également sympathisé avec eux, apprenant à les connaître plus que dans son ancienne vie où ils avaient passé peu de temps ensemble malgré son mariage avec Ginnevra. Il appréciait aussi beaucoup Arthur même s'il le trouvait trop complaisant face à sa femme. Molly justement, il gardait un souvenir amère de celle qu'il avait jadis considéré comme une seconde maman. Depuis trois ans ses deux derniers enfants, Hermione et elle tentaient par tous les moyens de se rapprocher de lui. Dumbledore avait bien vu qu'il perdait de son influence et avait ordonné aux quatre autres de tout faire pour devenir amis avec lui avant de pouvoir à nouveau le manipuler.

Il ne pouvait plus mettre un pied dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard sans se faire harceler par Granger qui voulait 'étudier avec lui en tant que meilleurs élèves de la promotion'. Ronald s'insinuait toujours quand il passait du temps avec Fred, Georges, Neville ou n'importe qui qui ne soit pas Serpentard. Quand à Ginnevra, elle avait profité du fait qu'elle connaissait Luna avant Poudlard pour tenter une approche et lui faire du charme (ce qui le dégouttait plus qu'autre chose).

Il serra les dents et se força à leur sourire, se retenant de leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas invité, après tout il ne voulait pas se priver de la présence des autres roux qui, eux, étaient invités, Molly étant capable de leur interdire de rester.

_ Lord Weasley, Lady Weasley, Ronald, Ginnevra. Bienvenue en la demeure ancestrale des Potter. Les accueillit-il. Voici mes parents, Lord et Lady Potter ainsi que mon Parrain Lord Black.

Il leur présenta les portraits qui accueillaient les invités à ses côtés ainsi que son parrain qui était le seul présent car il était son seul tuteur. Une fois tout le monde arrivé la fête se déroula. Ronald et Ginnevra avaient l'air de deux tâches dans le décor tout comme Arthur et Molly. Évidemment vu qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu d'invitations ils ne s'étaient pas habillés selon le thème 'pur en Lys'. Ainsi vu que les invités étaient tous vêtus de blanc et recouvert de fleurs, ils détonnaient avec leurs vêtements dans les tons de marrons. Ronald n'avait pas attendu pour se jeter sur le buffet et s'empiffrer de mets délicats par trois ou quatre alors que les invités les savouraient en tant normal. Ginnevra s'était collé à Harry de manière proprement indécente et le brun avait bien du mal à se défaire d'elle. Quand à Arthur, il suivait docilement Molly qui se dirigeait vers ceux qu'elle savait être des familles de la Lumière, dédaignant les autres.

_ Ça va être un désastre. Fit Bill à son frère Charlie.

_ J'avais bien dit à Papa que c'était une mauvaise idée. Grommela Percy. Et pour une fois ses frères étaient totalement avec lui. C'est vrai qu'il était rabat-joie mais là il avait eut raison de mettre en garde leur père, s'inviter aussi cavalièrement à l'anniversaire d'un Héritier ne se faisait pas.

Bill finit par récupérer Ginnevra, ayant un peu pitié de Harry qui tentait d'avoir une conversation avec les jumeaux. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement en voyant la glu partir et dirigea les jumeaux vers son bureau. Il prit dans son sillage son meilleur ami Théo et son cousin Drago avec leurs pères et son parrain et ils se retrouvèrent tous assis autour d'un thé.

_ Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici vu que c'était mon idée. Commença calmement Harry. Voilà, j'ai discuté avec Lee et il m'a parlé de votre désir d'ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes. Comme je sais que vous allez avoir un immense succès nous aimerions, Drago, Théo et moi, vous proposer un partenariat.

Les jumeaux ne dirent rien, se contentant de regarder avec effarement le petit brun.

_ Ne soyez pas choqués, les jeunes, leur sourit gentiment Sirius, ces trois-là sont les futurs Lords de leurs maisons et souhaitent investir leurs héritages chez vous.

_ C'est le cas, reprit Harry en souriant doucement. Voilà le marché : Nous investissons tous les trois dix mille Galions chacun pour que vous ouvriez votre boutique de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avec l'argent restant, vous pourrez aussi ouvrir une boutique à Pré-au-Lard et engager du personnel pour la vente, pendant que vous vous concentrerez sur la création de produits. Puis, vous ouvrirez des succursales spécialisées : un sex-shop notamment, après à vous de voir ce que vous souhaitez faire. En échange de cet investissement et de notre aide pour gérer l'aspect administratif, vous vous engagez à avoir des résultats correct à vos ASPICs et de faire une formation de deux ans avec Severus et ma mère comme Maîtres afin d'avoir une maîtrise en potion et en Sortilège. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ On peut pas… commença à bredouiller Georges.

_ Vous pouvez accepter. Au final, ce que nous souhaitons Drago, Théo et moi-même c'est devenir les actionnaires de votre entreprise : nous aurons chacun 20 % de l'entreprise tout comme vous. Ce qui au final nous rapportera beaucoup plus que ce que nous avons investit.

_ Comment peux-tu être certain que ça marcheras ? Demanda Fred.

_ Parce que j'ai confiance en vous. Leur sourit simplement Harry.

Et Lucius ajouta mentalement un 'et que je connais le futur' en soupirant intérieurement. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté la proposition faites par les trois garçons, tout comme Théodore Senior et Sirius. L'accord conclut et en attente de signature (ce qu'ils feront quand les jumeaux seront majeurs pour contrer toute tentative de prise de contrôle par Molly Weasley), Harry retourna vers la Salle de Bal en souriant avec ceux qui l'avaient accompagnés dans son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils en trouvant la Salle silencieuse. Allons-bon, que se passait-il encore ?

_ Un problème ? Demanda-t-il à Neville.

_ Tu ne vas pas aimer. Se contenta de dire son frère.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Il dirigea son regard vers Ginnevra, Ronald et Molly qui se tenaient près du buffet, aussi rouge que leurs cheveux. Face à eux se tenaient Andromeda, Narcissa et le tableau de sa maman, les trois dames fusillant les rouquins du regard.

_ Maman ? Tout va bien ? S'enquit Harry auprès de sa maman adorée.

_ Mon petit faon, commença doucement sa mère, ces… personnes… pensent que tu vas te marier avec la jeune Ginnevra vu que Dumbledore, dans son immense sagesse, a rédigé un contrat de mariage entre vous deux après avoir prit illégalement ta garde.

Ouh. La voix de sa mère était basse, froide et cassante, montrant bien tout le bien qu'elle pensait des rouquins face à elle. Vu la tête de son père il allait trouver une chambre aux deux portraits pour la nuit, juste pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

_ Le contrat n'est pas valide vu que le directeur n'était pas mon tuteur légal et que Sirius n'a jamais donné son accord.

_ Mais… il était en prison ! S'exclama Molly.

_ Il y était sans procès donc ses droits n'ont jamais étés révoqués.

_ De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si mon adorable cousin pouvait être attiré par votre fille. Fit hautainement Narcissa.

_ Par aucune demoiselle tu veux dire, ma chère Narcissa. Reprit sa sœur avec un sourire en coin.

_ Comment ça ?! Glapit Molly.

_ il est évidant que mon petit faon est plus attiré par les hommes ! S'enthousiasma Lily. Oooh, mon petit bébé j'ai tellement hâte de te voir avec un petit ventre tout rond.

_ Maman ! S'exclama Harry en devant tout rouge.

_ Ne ris pas mon bébé Dragon, car moi aussi j'ai hâte de te voir avec une petit ventre rond. Fit gentiment Lady Malefoy.

Drago partagea la rougeur de son cousin en pestant silencieusement sur les mamans et leur propension à les humilier. Leurs pères n'étant visiblement d'aucune aide, ne voulant pas se mettre leurs moitiés à dos, les lâches ! Harry glissa un coup d'œil vers son parrain en quête d'aide et intercepta dans le processus le regard plus qu'intéressé des jumeaux sur lui. Il devint encore plus rouge si c'était possible et leur offrit un sourire timide en baissant les yeux. Fred attrapa la main de son frère. C'était soit ça, soit il se jetait sur le petit brun pour ravir sa bouche de baisers.

L'incident fut mis de côté et la fête continua jusqu'à l'offrande de Magia. C'est un Harry tout joyeux qui regarda Dobby déposer une superbe pièce montée sur l'autel.

_ C'est toi qui l'a fait ? Demanda Neville.

_ Oui ! J'ai tout fait tout seul, qu'en penses-tu ?

_ C'est très beau Harry, tout à fait toi. Sourit-il en avisant le gâteau superbement décoré.

_ J'espère que Magia aimera.

_ Aucun doute, fils, tant que ça vient du cœur elle sera ravie. Fit James depuis son tableau.

_ C'est le dessert ?! S'exclama Ronald en s'avançant vers le gâteau de Harry.

_ C'est mon offrande à Magia donc tu n'as pas intérêt à mettre un doigt dessus ! Fit durement Harry au rouquin.

Charlie surgit à ce moment là pour éloigner Ron de l'offrande. Il fut surveillé attentivement le temps que tous déposent les offrandes avant de se mettre à réciter les mots du rituel, visant à demander à Magia de bénir celui qui fêtait son anniversaire et d'accepter en échange ce qu'ils lui offraient. Ron regarda horrifié le superbe gâteau disparaître dans des étincelles de magies. Après ça ils se saluèrent tous et Harry raccompagna ses invités vers la sortie, les saluant un par un alors qu'ils partaient. Les derniers à partir furent les Weasley. Harry les salua tous en gardant le meilleur pour la fin :

_ Fred, Georges. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Leur sourit-il.

_ Délicieux moment, mon cher Harry. Répondit Fred, malicieux.

Il coula un regard vers son frère et, sachant que tout le monde les regardaient, embrassèrent chacun une joue du petit brun, le faisant rougir instantanément. Après quoi ils se firent la belle sous le regard rêveur du jeune Potter. Les hommes présents avaient les yeux grands ouvert, Ronald était très vert, Ginnevra livide et Molly tremblait de rage tandis que Lily rayonnait.

_ Hum. Chérie ? Fit courageusement James.

_ Eh bien quoi ? Ton fils va avoir deux maris pour le prix d'un, de quoi tu te plaint ? Ça fera deux fois plus de personnes pour prendre soin de lui et l'aimer comme il le mérite.

Après ça, James rendit les armes et Arthur empoigna sa femme et ses deux plus jeunes enfants pour rentrer chez lui avant qu'ils ne poussent une gueulante et se mettent sa future belle-famille à dos. Le reste des roux suivit le mouvement et ne restèrent que Sirius, Remus, Severus, James et Lily.

_ Eh bien, ça promet… Finit par soupirer Severus, soutenu par les maraudeurs restant.

OoOoO

_ Harry Potter… Murmura Albus en lisant le quatrième papier qui venait de sortir de la coupe. Harry Potter ! S'exclama-t-il plus fort.

_ Pas la peine de hurler Directeur, fit un Drago sarcastique, il n'est pas là.

Albus soupira, il avait oublié que le brun avait quitté l'école deux jours avant l'arrivée des délégations car son parrain était tombé subitement malade et qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu. Il fallut trois bonnes heures d'attente pour tous les étudiants avant que le jeune Héritier ne pénètre finalement dans la grande salle. Ce que Albus n'avait par contre pas prévu c'était qu'il serait suivit de plusieurs Lords, de la directrice du DJM et de membres du conseil des Gouverneurs, tous en tenues de soirées luxueuses.

_ Directeur Dumbledore, commença Harry, on m'a fait savoir que mon nom avait été mis par un tiers dans la coupe et tiré par celle-ci.

_ Allons mon garçon, vous devriez plutôt nous expliquer comment vous avez mis votre nom dans cette coupe.

_ Au cas où vous n'auriez pas fait attention, Directeur, je suis partit de l'école deux jours avant l'activation de la coupe.

_ Vous avez demandé a quelqu'un de mettre votre nom pour vous ?

Harry soupira puis se tourna vers Amélia.

_ Voici un document signé par l'Héritier Potter-Black signifiant qu'il n'a ni déposé son nom dans la coupe, ni demandé à quelqu'un de le faire. C'est comme un serment inviolable mais sur papier afin que le DJM en garde un trace.

Albus se renfrogna.

_ Maintenant, je veux que l'on me retire de ce Tournois.

_ Allons mon garçon, fit mielleusement Fudge, participer à ce Tournois est un grand honneur en plus de la récompense à la fin !

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de me donner en spectacle dans un Tournois potentiellement mortel pour connaître ma valeur, de plus, mes parents m'ont ouvert un coffre qui contient dix fois plus d'or que votre 'récompense' comme _argent de poche_. Maintenant, retirez moi de ce Tournois ou je traîne en Justice tous les organisateurs de ce… _divertissement_. Trois semaines plus tard, alors que Sirius était remis de sa 'maladie', Harry revenait encourager Cédric vu qu'il avait été retiré du Tournois à son plus grand bonheur. En parallèle il avait réunit son alliance afin de mettre fin définitivement à la menace 'Voldemort'. Il avait retiré les tatouages des avants-bras, détruit des Horcruxes (même celui de sa cicatrice) et il ne restait plus qu'à cueillir Tom et Peter. Le rat fut capturé lorsqu'il se faufila dans Poudlard pour atteindre la coupe et la transformer en Portoloin et il avoua sous vériatsérum l'emplacement de son maître qui fut tué par Harry. Ce dernier fut ravi de voir Cédric revenir en vie et vainqueur du labyrinthe.

OoOoO

_ Alors comme ça, vous souhaitez faire la cours à mon filleul. Fit Sirius aux deux roux devant lui.

Il était dans son bureau avec eux, Remus, Severus, Lily et James.

_ Bien sure que vous pouvez. Fit gentiment Lily depuis son portrait.

_ Bien sure qu'ils ne peuvent pas ! S'outra Sirius. Bambi est trop jeune !

Severus haussa un sourcil vers l'animagus. Sans compter le fait que 15 ans était l'âge à partir duquel on pouvait commencer une cours dans le monde magique, Harry avait 38 ans de plus que son âge physique, ce qui lui donnait 53 ans au total.

_ _Sirius Orion Black_. Essayerais-tu de me dire que je ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour _mon_ bébé ? Fit doucereusement la rousse.

Lord Black déglutit difficilement avant de hocher la tête vers les jumeaux Weasley, leur donnant son accord en tant que tuteur du petit brun. Ce fut ravis que les deux ados repartirent non sans saluer dignement leur future belle-maman.

_ Oooh. Ils sont tellement adorables. Exactement ce que je voulais pour mon petit faon. Fit la belle rousse.

_ Ils sont digne des maraudeurs donc je suis également satisfait. Ajouta James en souriant. J'ai hâte de voir les petits-enfants farceurs qu'ils vont nous donner.

_ N'oublie pas que ton fils est à Serpentard.

_ Il était à Griffondor dans sa première vie, ça compte pas… Grommela l'animagus cerf de mauvaise foi.

OoOoO

C'est ainsi que la cours des jumeaux commença. Chaque semaine Harry recevait un présent, ce n'était rien d'onéreux ou tape à l'œil, mais ça le touchait beaucoup plus car ça lui correspondait. Que ce soit des recettes de potions qu'ils inventaient pour lui, des fleurs qui exprimaient leurs émotions (Neville et lui avaient de longues discussions à chaque fois qu'il en recevait) ou encore des poèmes bien mieux écrit que celui de Ginnevra (il frissonnait encore de dégoût pour ça). Et cette cours continua pendant encore trois ans jusqu'au jour où Harry fut diplômé de Poudlard.

Bien sûre, Molly avait tenté de mettre son grain de sel, mais les garçons ayant l'accord de Sirius et Arthur, puis étant majeurs, elle ne put pas faire grand-chose si ce n'est aller voir Sirius pour que son filleul fasse la cours à sa petite fille chérie. Ce que l'animagus prit très mal, son Bambi ferait ce qu'il voulait et pour l'instant c'était juste recevoir l'attention des jumeaux.

En parallèle de l'école, l'alliance se développa tranquillement et améliora les lois anglaises, rendant aux créatures magiques et êtres magiques leurs droits. Elle put aussi ouvrir une école pour les 3-10 ans où étaient envoyés les enfants pour apprendre les bases de la magie et surtout la culture sorcière. Les membres du départements de l'enfance allaient voir les familles moldues, soit elles acceptaient que leur enfant grandisse dans la culture sorcière, soit ils disparaissaient avec le gamin après avoir lancé un oubliette aux parents, faisant croire à un kidnapping. Autant dire que la vingtaine d'enfants qui disparut en quelques jours ne fut jamais retrouvée. Le secret avait été renforcé et la culture moldue interdite. Autant dire qu'après l'histoire du jeune Potter l'alliance n'avait pas voulut prendre de risques ! Et ceux qui n'étaient pas content ? Un oubliette, une magie scellée et retour au monde moldu. Problème réglé. C'était drastique mais efficace et pour le moment c'est ce dont ils avaient besoin.

A sa sortie de Poudlard Harry entama une relation avec les jumeaux tout en passant plusieurs maîtrises en même temps. C'était assez simple pour lui vu qu'il avait les connaissances, la puissance et aussi qu'il avait inventé sortilèges et potions durant son exil dans son autre vie. Le magasin des jumeaux fut un énorme succès qui s'exporta partout dans le monde (surtout le concept du sex-shop). Dumbledore finit par être renvoyé de Poudlard à la plus grande joie de Lucius (Harry n'oublierait jamais la fête qui avait suivit où un Lucius complètement saoul avait fait un strip-tease en chantant des chansons paillardes avec un Sirius tout aussi imbibé). Le conseil des gouverneurs décida de faire de Harry le nouveau Directeur de la célèbre école afin qu'il la reprenne en main et revoie complètement le programme.

Maintenant, 14 ans après que Harry ait bu la potion qu'elle avait faite, Lily observait son petit faon assis sur un canapé et entouré de ses maris, ces derniers cajolaient son ventre rebondit tout en tenant leur amour entre eux. Théo et Australis étaient assis sur une causeuse près d'eux, se tenant amoureusement la main sur le ventre rond de la jeune femme. Sa jumelle Borealis avait assis un Drago plein de leur futur fils sur ses cuisses. Blaise tenait Daphnée contre lui, également heureux de la voir enceint. Pansy avait réussit par on ne savait quel miracle à mettre la main sur Charlie et portait leur future fille. Bill et Fleur tenaient Victoire Weasley contre eux pendant que Gabrielle et Astoria roucoulaient à leurs pieds. Neville était tombé pour Zacharias Smith et portait lui aussi une future vie en lui. Luna quand à elle avait trouvé la personne idéale chez Rolf Dragonneau et attendait des jumeaux.

Les plus âgés se tenaient plus loin et discutaient autour du buffet où elle voyait son mari en grande conversation avec Moony et Patmol qui couvaient du regard leur potioniste, complètement extatiques depuis qu'ils savaient qu'il était enceint. Elle secoua la tête. Qui aurait cru que son meilleur ami tomberait amoureux de ces deux idiots au point de porter leur enfant ? Elle repensa à ce qu'il était advenue de Ronald, qui avait finit vendeur dans une boutique des jumeaux, ces derniers ayant eut pitié de lui. Ginnevra avait tout tenté pour avoir Harry, ne réussissant pas et voyant ses rêves de grandeur s'éloigner, elle s'était marié à un gars quelconque et restait à la maison pour s'occuper de leurs enfants. Hermione n'avait jamais réussit à percer au Ministère avec ses idées typiquement moldues et fut rapidement renvoyée avant d'être oubliettée quelques mois plus tard quand on la surpris à vouloir mener une révolution des elfes de maison sans leur consentement vu qu'elle les menaçaient de leur donner des habits s'ils n'obéissaient pas. Elle retourna au monde moldue où, n'ayant aucun diplôme, elle rentra chez ses parents seule et sans souvenirs.

_ Maman ?

_ Oui mon petit faon ?

_ Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi avec papa.

_ Toujours, Bambi, toujours. Sourit son père en arrivant.

_ Merci. Votre amour fait partit de ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.

Lily et James sourirent. Et pour eux leur bébé resterait ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux et qu'importe ce qu'il adviendra, ils seront toujours à ses côtés.

Fin~

* * *

Et voilà c'est terminé, en espérant que vous avez aimé et que vous avez passé un agréable moment.

Merci d'avoir lu et bisous à tous !


End file.
